How it should Have Been
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: We all know how the story of Naruto goes in the show but this is how it could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

How it should have been

We all know how the story of Naruto goes in the show but this is how it could have gone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or I would not be on a site called fan fiction there for I am a fan.

It was October 10th and the hospital in Konah that was usually quiet was a bustle with activity for you see there had been a great war that just ended a couple of days ago. So their were many injured ninjas in the hospital, on top of that their had been a baby boom do to the fact that lots of people had been stuck in their houses with not much to do. So among all the screams of agony and curses were the loud cries of babies. Many husbands were their pacing and worried something bad would happen. It was just in their nature to worry.

One such man who was here that was having serious problems was none other than Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of Konah. He was the fastest and one of the strongest ninja in the world but when Tsunade told him, he was going to be a farther he promptly fainted on the spot. Now he mused Tsunade probably had the same thing happen with all the other clan heads when she had told them the same thing. So even with the best medic nin in the world helping with the birth of your own child Minato was still scared that there could be a problem.

'_I wonder how long sensei is going to keep this up?_' thought a certain mask wearing jounin. "Sensei calm down please?" sighed Kakashi.

"He is right sensei you are getting worked up over nothing." "Rin and Tsunade-san are two of the best both of them will be fine." Minato stops moving and breaths in before…he starts to chuckle. Now all the jounin are a little unnerved. Even Sarutobi is a little uneasy. '_What is going on Minato-kun_?' he thought as two more ninja arive. They too are startled by the sudden out burst as well.

"To tell you the truth I stopped worrying about that a wile ago." Now all the ninja were listening. The chain smoker Asuma had turned towards his Hokage while Gai had calmed down. Anko also seemed to be listening as well. Even Ibiki and Yamato were quiet waiting to hear what their Hokage was going to say. "I just started thinking and I pity you guys." he said wile trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Kakashi

"Yeah sensei why are you going to pity us." No one can understand what is so funny or why he would pity them.

"Well you see when I was young I had many unique qualities." Jiraiya chose this time to make his presence known.

"Ah yes that smartass mouth of yours you had when you were younger so many times I just wanted to beat that missing respect in to you. It was that mouth of yours that made me think you would not become Hokage." Jiraiya stops here and then finishes his rant. "But now you respect your elders."

"You are some what right sensei." Seeing Jiraiya's confused face he continues. "I respect my elders if they respect me the only exception is you Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya's face went through a range of emotions from confusion, to shock, then to anger at being called a pervert…again.

"That's it I am going to beat some god damn respect in to you." He got in to his fighting stance and tried to move key word **Tried **but his old teammate didn't want to watch the spectacle again. "Let me go Orochimaru I am going to kick his ass." Orochimaru sighed at his teammates childness

"Jiraiya we both know you would barely hit him ssso jusst give it up." he said with the long s he always used.

"I will to hit him." Jiraiya shouted back at the snake like man. Orochimaru just sighed and said "Jiraiya even if you hit him you would be disssturbing the peace of the hossspital and you remember what ssshe ssaid ssshe would do to you if you did that right?" He stated/asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya visibly paled stating he remembered what she had said. At this point fireworks started going off through out the village.

"Sounds like are special guest is here." Minato said.

"Um maybe it's just me but he could of easily snuck in with out being seen right sensei?" Obito asked. While Minato pondered how to answer a voice behind Obito and Kakashi which would be pretty hard to do seeing as how their was only 7 inches between them and the wall but the voice was what made a chill go down their backs. It was deep and demonic sounding. "**Of course I can sneak in but I just love a big party so I thought I'd let them see a clone of myself.**" Kyuubi chuckled. "**In fact he should be nearing the center of the village soon and then my clone will give his surprise.**" "**It should be in 5...4...3...2...1...now!**" he yelled as a explosion was heard.

Outside

"The Kyuubi is here!" Some random villager shouted.

"Start the fireworks!" another shouted.

'_**HAHAHA they have no clue about what**_ _**is going on.**_' The Kyuubi clone chuckled he could not wait for the surprise. As he reaches the center of town the real Kyuubi starts the count down. '_**In fact he should be nearing the center of the village soon and then my clone will give his surprise.' 'It should be in 5...4...3...2...1...now!'**_ As the real Kyuubi shouts now the clone makes the one needed hand seal to cause the explosion. Boom! In front of halve the village and the council the mighty Kyuubi implodes covering every one within 5 feet in red blood.

"AHHHH!" Somebody screams starting a panic throughout the entire village.

Inside

Back inside everybody looks at the Kyuubi who has a way too innocent look on his face which just doesn't fit with his demon persona. "Kyuubi what did you do?" asked Minato. The Kyuubi was saved from answering when 3 year old Hikaru Namikaze and Itachi Uchia come running in looking scared.

"Unkle Minato the fuzzy fox dude just went boom and thrue blood everywhere." With him using motion to get more effect and exaggerate the explosion.

The Kyuubi wanting to be noticed said in a fake shocked tone **"I did that sounds painful." **When Hikaru saw the fox dude standing their with out a scratch he stares in wonder as dose Itachi.

Quicker than any of the ninja present or Kyuubi him self could see Hikaru was on the foxes back and poking him.

"He's wrel all wright." Hikaru states shaking his head in an up and down motion as Itachi moves closer to check him self.

The Kyuubi starts to regret saying anything because now both kids are continually poking him and puling his hair. Finally he figured out how to stop the kids. **"Hey do you two want to do the cool trick I did outside?" **He asked the kids. Both shake their heads yes. **"Ok put your hands in a cross shape ok." **He says. Both kids do as told and put their hands in a cross shape. **"Now mold your chakra and say Kagebushin no jutsu." **

"Ok" both reply and mold their chakra and yell "Kagebushin no jutsu!"

Kyuubi expects nothing to happen as do all the ninja present what they see surprises them one perfect clone each of Hikaru and Itachi standing there. "Ok now waht?" Hikaru asks. The Kyuubi still caught off guard stammers a little.

"**Ok um now you ah bite your finger and smear some blood on the… the clone." **The kids do as tolled and smear some blood on the clones. **"Ok now watch closely to what I do." **The Kyuubi runs thru a few handseals and says **"Clone blood infusion jutsu." "Now you do it." **

Both run through the handseals and say "Clone blood infusion jutsu." and the blood on the clones sink in to the clones. "Cool!" Hikaru screams then Itachi hits him in the back of the head. "Be quiet Hikaru we're in a hospital."

"Your right Itachi my bad."

"**Ok now to finish the jutsu do this one seal and say clone implosion jutsu." **the Kyuubi shows them the handseal.

Hikaru and Itachi practice it a couple of times to make sure they got it then Hikaru says "Lets go show the others Itachi."

"Yeah lets go" Itachi replies and all four of them run out of the hospital.

"Somebody please follow them?" Minato asks.

"I will do it hokage sama." Ebisu says before running off after them.

"**Don't worry Minato they will be fine." **Kyuubi reassures him . "Your right Kyuubi now what were we talking about before you showed up hmm."

"We were talking about your traits when you were a kid and why you would pity us sensei." Obito states

"Right I just finished on how you were as smart ass and had no respect for your elders." Jiraiya says

"That's right anyway I was also a trouble maker and loved to pull pranks all the time so my son might also like to do that."

"Uh couldn't you tell him not to sensei?" Kakashi ask with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Now where would be the fun in that." Minato replies sinking any hope of his son not pulling pranks since his dad would probably tell him to do some once in a wile just to keep ANBU and the other ninjas on guard at all times incase of enemy ninjas. Before any thing else can be said the rest of the clan heads and most of the council enter the hospital to talk with the Hokage. Seeing the Kyuubi standing there is a shock to most of the council who thought he was really dead. Of course none of the clan heads, Danzo, or the 2 elders were surprised to see Kyuubi.

Fugaku then ask "Who taught Hikaru and Itachi the shadow clone jutsu and did you have to do that Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi chuckles a little bit and replies **"I did and yes I had to do that it was to funny." **Most of the people sweat drop at Kyuubi"s answer acting like he didn't just cause a village wide panic. This answer of course makes Danzo angry.

"You had to had to you could of caused people to get injured and the ninja are having a hell of a time trying to calm them down and you think it's funny!" Danzo was beyond pissed at this point but the Kyuubi loves a good argument so he had to answer back.

"**Yes I had to do that what if I had been an enemy instead of a harmless little joke it could have been an exploding clone and killed about have the village." "It was your fault you didn't even have the ninja's try to see if I was real or not and you Danzo leader of ROUT you should have made sure of every little detail it's not my fault you do not have a good ability to protect your own people next time before you blame somebody else for something you should make sure that you now exactly what is going on and if people are who they say they are" **here Kyuubi chuckled a little **"or look like they appear to be." **Now everybody expects Danzo to argue back because he is very strong on what he fells and says and usually keeps arguing his point no mater how much support he has. When he says nothing most of the people are shocked to see Danzo just give up especially since Kyuubi insulted his ability to command and run ROUT.

"You are right Kyuubi I should have made sure everything was ok before you could do any damage." Even more shocking he had agreed with Kyuubi which shocks everybody. Just at this point the light over the operation room Kushina was in and out came Tsunade holding a blue bundle indicating that the child was a boy. Tsunade walks over to the group and gives the hokage his child.

"Kushina is fine Rin is talking to her she knows that the sooner Kyuubi-san seals him self the easier it will be both for him and the child.

"Thank you Tsunade." the Hokage says

"Your welcome Minato." Tsunade says back she is one of the few who call the hokage by his name.

"Now what to name you?" the hokage whispers to himself. "Hum how about I let you chose?" he ask the child. He smiles up at him as if he could understand and his farther and was agreeing with him. "Ok how about Akio" He seems to give it thought before blowing a raspberry "no uh how about Aoi, Arata, Daichi, Goro, Hachiro. His son seems to say no to all of these names "what about Haruto." He seems to like it some what so Minato changes the name a little "Naruto." His son claps his hands and gigles a little.

"Ok then little man Naruto it is." He hands Naruto over to Kyuubi

"**Hey there little guy now I know you cant understand what I'm saying but I have to do a sealing jutsu to seal my self in you I'm not going to lie it will hurt a little think you can handle it." **Naruto looks at Kyuubi and smiles at him.** "I'll take that as a yes." **So the Kyuubi cuts his finger and starts to draw a seal on the child and is finished 10 min. later it covers most of his body. **"Ok now little man I'm going to do the jutsu get ready ok." **Then the Kyuubi starts to do the seals for the sealing. **"I will see you guys again in about 5 to 6 years when he and his dad get the special seals done so I can have my own body again so Minato don't start a war while I'm gone ok."**

"Don't worry Kyuubi I wont start a war with anybody but even if I did all he has to do is create a shadow clone and you will be able to help out."

"**I know but I don't want to come back out in to a war so you better not mess with idiots you got me."**

"If there idiots they will fight us anyways so that doesn't help much Kyuubi Sensei now does it.

"**True but still just keep everything under control by." **With that last comment the Kyuubi finished the sealing and entered Naruto who started to cry. The Hokage picks up his son and takes him to his mother to calm him down.

End of chapter one like it hate it leave a comment so I know how to make it better or if it is fine so far and before anyone ask no I do not think all my chapters will be this long I just end them where it seems right to so thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

How it should have been

Chapter-2

Disclaimer- I am back and still on fan fiction meaning I failed to get the copyright for Naruto better luck next time (Don't own Naruto)

One day later

As the Hokage sits in his office he thinks how much his life changed in just one day last night Naruto kept him and Kushina up halve the night crying about all sorts of things from diaper changes to needing a bottle of milk. The Hokage was still tired so tired he didn't even make his shadow clones to help him do paper work today. He quickly straightened up when the door opened only to relax when it was Hikaru and Itachi with some more paperwork for him. "Unkle Minato why do we have to help that lazy lady do her job." Hikaru whined.

"Because Hikaru you and Itachi caused another panic when instead of showing off to your friends that you could do something cool you decided to have them run in to a park and explode."

"But they didn't believe us when we said they exploded."

"So what you should of shown them in private instead of causing panic again and scaring those two nice old women so bad their in the hospital so after lunch I am taking you both to the hospital where you will apologize and stay their and do whatever they ask do I make myself clear." Hikaru and Itachi could tell he was in Hokage mode and know calling him uncle or Minato was not the right thing at this point.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama." Both replied quickly.

"Good then go back downstairs and see if my lazy secretary needs any more help if not we can go have lunch."

"Yay." Hikaru said as he and Itachi went back downstairs.

Alone again Minato chuckles to himself "Lazy uh I will have to remember that thanks Hikaru." He got ready to leave seeing as how his secretary probably left already to eat lunch. He was right in the next 10 min. since the hokagetower was so big Hikaru and Itachi came back in the door.

"The lazy lady was gone unkle Minato."

"I thought so come on lets go get some barbeque meat."

"Yay lets go!" Hikaru shouts. Itachi hits him in the back of the head.

"Hikaru you are so loud I never understand why we became friends your so annoying." Hikaru sticks his tongue out at Itachi.

"Both of you stop or we wont get any lunch I will just take you to the hospital now." Minato warned

"Sorry" both whispered.

Barbeque shack

At last they reached the barbeque shack and went in. Over in the corner sat the rest of Hikaru and Itachi's friends.

"Hey guys" Hikaru shouts across the room. They wave and Itachi and Hikaru make their way over to sit with them. Over in the corner are Inoichi Yamanaka, Chomaru Akimichi, and Shikau Nara.

"Hey how did you guys get stuck looking after all the kids?" Minato ask.

"Ah its so troublesome." Shikau mumbles "We let our kids talk us into taking their friends and eating lunch all their parents were happy to let their kids come but none of them wanted to help watch theme so her we are." Shikau sighs at the end

"Ouch well Itachi and Hikaru have been helping my secretary bring me my paper work and after lunch I'm taking them to the hospital to apologize to the two women they scared and do what they ask for the rest of the day." Aiko Hyuuga tries to stop from giggling at the look on Hikaru's face she thinks he looks cute. The rest all start to laugh at Itachi and Hikaru. "Oh you think it funny do ya well how about I give you all something to do seeing as how you guys are also responsible a little bit as well." The others start to protest but Minato will hear none of it, "No if you guys think its funny then how about you go to the park and clean up all that blood and tell the ninja that are their I want to see them at my office ASAP got it."

"Yes sir" they all grumble.

"Good now how about we get a waiter over here and get some food uh." At this all the kids smile. "Good their we go smiling faces now that's better." After lunch Hikaru and Itachi follow Minato to the hospital while the others follow the other adults to the park to clean up.

"By" Hikaru say waving back at them while they wave back.

"Hurry up Hikaru are we will lose you." Itachi say wile he and Minato keep walking not slowing down for Hikaru at all.

"All right I'm coming." Hikaru answers back taking one last look at the others mostly to see Aiko again the most beautiful girl he has ever seen she smiles back at him then he turns around and runs after Itachi and his uncle.

At the Park

"Uh this is so boring." Obito whined "Why do we have to clean the park Hikaru and Itachi should have to." It was amusing to the three clan heads to hear a jounin complaining about something so childish even funnier was it was the hokage's old genin team Rin, Kakashi, and Obito.

"Actually Obito" Inoichi says startling all 3 of the jounin "Minato has both Itachi and Hikaru over at the hospital to help those two women they scared."

"God Inoichi" Obito says just calming down "don't do that."

"Well then you should pay more attention anyways Rin you might want to grab Obito and Kakashi quick."

"Why?" she ask with a confused look on her face just like Obito and Kakashi.

"Because your sensei sent us here to tell you to get to his office ASAP while the kids clean the park." Obito and Kakashi get a smile on their face.

"Hurry Kakashi run." Obito say but to late Rin already has both Kakashi and Obito by their ear and drags them off in the direction of the tower.

"Thanks Inoichi I'll get us their as soon as possible." The others all look at the desperate faces on Kakashi and Obito's face hoping to be saved.

"Ok now" Chomaru says "get to cleaning." The kids mumble as they go over to the buckets and rags. The 3 heads notice that there are many rags for only 3 ninja cleaning and that Minato knew Obito and Kakashi would not do much work and that his plan all along was to have the other kids clean the park the entire time.

"Come on guys" Aiko says "This could be fun." She smiles

"Aiko how could this be fun?" one of her best friends Aimi Yamanaka asked.

"Like this" she said throwing here drenched rag at Aimi.

"Oh yeah!" Aimi passionately says with a fire in her eyes as she picks up a bucket of water to throw on Aiko.

"Meek" Aiko squeaks and ducks just in time for the water to miss her but it drenches Goro Akimichi.

"Sorry Goro" Aimi says. Goro takes off his hat all his best clothes were just drenched. He rings out his hat and uses it to hold his wet hair out of his face when he looks up there is a fire in his eyes.

"Not as sorry as your going to be Aimi!" He shout picking up a rag and chasing her all over the park. So far nothing was getting anymore clean than it already was. Why the others were laughing Haru Haruno had a dripping rag and snuck up behind Aiko and pulled the back of her shirt and squeezed some of the water down her back causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Ah" Aiko turned around to see Haru trying not to laugh. "Oh no you didn't." She says as she picks up a rag and starts to chase Haru much like Goro is chasing Aimi. The others start to laugh even more. Finally Goro gets close enough to Aimi and throws his rag at her and hits her in the face.

"Hah!" Goro yells in triumph but Aimi juts bends down and picks up his rag now having two. She starts to spin them like nun chucks

"Hah now lets see how you like it" she says running after Goro. All 3 clan heads palm them self's in their face all thinking _"Damn you Minato you knew something like this would happen."_

Then Chomaru says "I wonder how much it will hurt when Aimi gets Goro." As he finishes his question. Wham. She hits Goro with one.

"Ow" he yelps that seems to answer Chomaru's question it was going to be a long day so they all sit down and watch the kids fight with water rather than clean.

At the Hospital

Hikaru was walking back to Mrs. Katō's room with her lunch. "Excuse me excuse me." He says walking around the nurses and doctors in the halls. He reaches room 102 and opens up the door. "Sorry Mrs. Katō they didn't have any grape juice left so I got orange juice." He was still a little unhappy he couldn't get the right juice and he was sure he was not saying her name right. He didn't know he was actually very right at his pronouncing and that it was an easy name to say.

"That's ok dear." She says she was about 65 years old and was very kind as was her friend. Hikaru hands her the lunch and sits down on a chair and sighs. "Why are you still here?" She ask Hikaru looks so sad.

"Because unkle Minato said to stay here until he comes get us at 5 o'clock and do what you say." She looks at the clock and sees its only 1:30 so he is here still for 3:30 hrs.

"Wait you have to do what ever we ask?" Hikaru shakes his head yes Mrs. Katō stands up and heads towards the door to her room. "Come on Hikaru."

"But" He starts only to be cut off.

"I'm fine I can handle walking a little besides my friends room is only two doors down." So up Hikaru got to follow her. At room 204 she knocks before opening the door with Hikaru right behind her. As she walks over to her friend Hikaru and Itachi nod to each other saying hi. "Hey Dai how is it going"

"Fine Kuro" Dai replies to her friend. Kuro bends down to whisper to her friend. After a couple of minutes "Ok Kuro that's fine with me."

"Right ok Hikaru Itachi" Both look over to the old woman "listen closely we want you two to go to the hokage and tell him we said that we want you to help your friends clean the park and have fun with your friends ok." Both give them a really big smile.

"Yes maam" both Hikaru and Itachi say and salute. She returns the salute and watch them run out of the room and smiles.

Hokage tower

"So you want us to go with Jiraiya and Orochimaru to find out more about this group called Akatsuki?" Obito asked just a few minutes ago he and Kakashi had been acting like kids making Rin drag them in to the tower but as soon as they got to their sensei's office they could tell this wasn't a fun visit this was important Obito had straightened up and looked like the ninja he was and Kakashihad put away his porn book so quick Rin didn't even notice the change in the other two. When they entered the hokage's office their sensei was at his desk while some shadow clones were moving all over the room doing work.

"Yes this is very important if what Jiraiya and Orochimaru have heard about this group is true then there are 9 peoples lives at stake and most of them are just kids." Even though he didn't say what the group was after the three jounin knew only one group of 9 that would include kids and that was the demon containers and since one of their sensei's children was a container they would be damned if these maniacs thought they would get any where near his son. "Ok all of you go now understood."

"Yes sir!" The three shouted and then exited through the windows. It amused Minato that they had exited just like his sensei Jiraiya always did. They weren't trying to be like Jiraiya though all of them had sensed a presence in the hall and they didn't want to wait around and talk to anyone else they were in a hurry they were to leave today and be gone for almost 7 months. Minato turned to face the doors to see who was coming in when they opened it was Hikaru and Itachi he almost yelled at them for leaving the hospital when he told them they were in trouble but knew they weren't bad kids and if they were here they were asked to come here so he would wait and see what they said before doing anything.

"Unkle Minato could we talk to you?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. Minatosighed and shook his head yes and got up and went over to the couch in his office while another clone of himself took his place at his desk. He motioned for Hikaru and Itachi to sit in the big comfortable chairs in front of the couch which they quickly sat in.

"Ok what do you want to say." He watched as Hikaru and Itachi were hesitant to answer. "Well" He prodded. So Hikaru told him what they had been told to say and to do.

"Well those two old" Itachi hit him in the back of the head cutting him off. It was the third time today Itachi had hit him he had done it earlier in the hospital when Hikaru was going to make a comment about how the ladies room smelled. Even though Itachi agreed that the rooms smelled weird Hikaru did not have to say something about it.

"Hikaru show them some respect." Itachi warned him.

"Your right Itachi" Hikaru said with a winy voice rubbing the back of his head Itachi could really hit hard and he had done it three times already today. "I mean the nice ladies told us to come here and tell you that they want us to go help the others clean the park and have fun." Hikaru finished and Minato got a big smile on his face.

"Ok then you heard what they told you to do why are you here go help your friends." He said happily. Both Hikaru and Itachi smiled at each other and ran off to the park.

At the park

If you walked by the park by the center of the village you would of thought that the clan heads had brought all the kids out to the park to have fun rather than clean up the place. It was about 2:45 and they had been there for about an hour and it was still nowhere near clean. All of the kids were covered in water rather than the places that needed cleaning. The three heads were still in the same place only difference was that Asuma had showed up expecting to see Kakashi and found all that mayhem so he sat down with the others and watched till he got bored and pulled out some cards so now the kids were chasing each other with wet rags and buckets of water while Asuma, Inoichi, Chomaru, and Shikau were all playing a game of poker at a table.

"Man what smells like wet dog." Hikaru asked as he and Itachi came up on the 4 men playing poker. Shikau with out looking up from his cards says.

"Hikaru shouldn't you and Itachi still be at the hospital?"

"We would be but they wanted us to come help are friends clean and have fun so here we are." he answered back with a smile on his face "Now would you please tell me what smells like wet dog." The men point over to where the park was covered in blood and they saw the others chasing each other and having a war. Hikaru could easily tell where the wet dog smell was coming from now Daiki Inuzuka and his dog Ro-ro were covered in water. Hikaru and Itachi look at each other and nod. So being very quiet they sneak up on their friends and get some rags and pick their targets. Itachi goes after Goro while Hikaru sneaks up on Aiko. Just as Hikaru is about to get Aiko Kenshin Aburame had got him and knocked Hikaru into Aiko. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow Hikaru get off me." Aiko says before doing a double take. "Wait why are you here aren't you and Itachi suppose to be at the hospital?" she ask like a demand.

"Yeah well they wanted us to come here and help you guys instead." He says with a big smile on his face which makes Aiko smile back at him.

"If you two are done flirting lets get back to having fun." Daiki says causing them both to blush. They don't know what the word means only that that is what some kids say to each other when they act weird.

"Daiki shut it!" Hikaru yells at his friend. The others are laughing while the adults just looked on amused. It is nearing 5:30 and finally the park actually looks clean as Asuma puts the cards away Minato shows up.

"Hey guys looks like the park is clean and" Here he pauses and looks over at all the kids who are soaking wet luckily it is 74 degrees out since Konaha always is so warm. "Why are the kids drenched in water?"

"Well they decided to have a water fight while they were cleaning and now they are all wet." Shikau states.

"Oh well I think its time to go home Kushina is making some ramen tonight for diner and I am famished." the others all nod in agreement and get all the kids up to go back home.

"Hey unkle Minato?" Hikaru whispers while walking next to him in the back. Hum he mutters waiting for Hikaru to continue. "Can I invite my friends to stay for diner."

"Sure I don't see why not Kushina always makes more than we can eat no mater how many people are over I swear if the entire village came over to eat we would still have leftovers." He and Hikaru chuckle at this.

"Uh unkle can I ask something else." Minato looks down at Hikaru who seems to be troubled. "If you like some one like you an aunt Kushina do you get a weird felling in your stomach and want to just keep looking at her?" This catches Minato off guard he expected Hikaru to ask if Itachi could stay the night or something so he gets down on the same level as Hikaru.

"Why do you fell that way about someone?" He was pretty sure that he knew who Hikaru was talking about and Hikaru was blushing meaning there was a person he felt like this for.

"Well yeah but you didn't answer my question." Hikaru says trying to get the subject off of who it was that made him fell that way.

"Well maybe you do like her that way are it might just be a little passing felling that will go away." Hikaru starts to shake his head no.

"Uh-uh it keeps getting stronger all the time." He looks at his uncle with pleading eyes to find out what is going on.

"Well if your sure than it means your in love more than likely." Hikaru smiles at his uncle thanking him for telling him. "Well lets go catch up to the others." Hikaru shakes his head and follows his uncle.

"Unkle" Minato sighs thinking _"What is this twenty questions" _Hikaru continues with his question "can the others stay the night?" Minato looks at his watch to see the time it was 6:20 already

"At this rate when we get home and have dinner it will be time for bed so I guess so if their parents say ok." All of their parents had said it was ok so that night the house was filled with lots of kids and felt like the Namikaze clan was back and not almost all dead. "Ok everyone it's 8:00 o'clock bed" All the kids groan but do as told that night Naruto sleeps peacefully through out the night like all the people made him calm.

End of chapter 2 if it was good, bad, or ok leave a review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

How it should have been

Chapter-3

Disclaimer I wish I could say I own Naruto but I don't.

Three days later

For the 5th time that day Sakumo's thoughts drifted to his son Kakashi who was on an S-class mission. I mean how could it not his son was on one of the most dangerous missions since he and a team of jounin had gone to spring country which was now called snow country to fight off an uprising. It had ended badly with all of the team except him dead and he had to flee with the princes to a safe place. But Kakashi was right this job was by far the hardest he had ever had to do. Watch over… the clan kids. They were impossible to keep track of the only reason he was not busy chasing them was because they were all resting. Hikaru had been talking to Aiko under a tree but both had fallen asleep with Aiko using Hikaru as a pillow. Aimi and Haru were chatting away at a table they were very good friends just like their moms were. Over on the porch Itachi and Akemi Nara were engaged in a battle of wits over a game of checkers while Goro watched eating a bag of chips. As for Daiki, Ro-ro, and Kenshin they were just standing by a tree talking. Sakumo sighed he missed the days of excitement and action, of his adrenalin running through his veins due to a worthy opponent but of course he had asked to be placed on the reserve list he wasn't getting any younger and was in need of a rest. Now he thought he should have been on that mission instead of his son though Kakashi was more than qualified as were Rin and Obit none of them had been on a mission like this before one where stealth, quickness, fast reflexes and complete trust in your team was the only way you would survive the mission but at least they had the snake and toad Sannin to help. As he looked back to see the kids he noticed Daiki was slowly walking towards Hikaru and Aiko but before he could do anything to bother them Aimi and Haru had came up behind him and they looked angry.

"Daiki what are you doing" Aimi ask while cracking her knuckles. Daiki paled and gulped before turning around to answer. The look on their face says if we don't like your answer you will get hurt.

"Uh nothing why" He says nervously. To bad for him his look when he said it meant it was a lie and they both knew it. It looked like he was in the clear as both seem to calm down he turns around to try and scare the two sleeping when. Wham. Both Haru and Aimi hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare lie to us!" Both Aimi and Haru scream. While Kenshin and Ro-ro check to see if Daiki is still alive since his feet are up in the air twitching Sakumo goes back to his thoughts back to his days as a ninja and tries to figure out a way to get back into action without having to be removed from the reserve list then it hits him maybe he could give his son and some other jounin a couple more years to have fun and adventures when the first group of clan kids is set to graduate maybe just maybe he could start teaching genin how to be ninjas.

Hokage tower

Again that day Minato found himself wondering if he should of sent more experienced ninja on this S-class mission rather than three ninja who had never had one but Jiraiya and Orochimaru would help keep them out of trouble he hoped. Just then Anko entered the room.

"Hokage-sama there is a problem at one of the gates." She looked winded as if she ran all the way from the gate to the tower.

"What is it Anko?" He asked.

"We got a message from the Sanin it sounds urgent."

"Ok lets go."

Earlier by the boarder of mist

"What the hell is he doing." Obito whispered. In the middle of a clearing a man with a straw hat and black cloak was standing as if waiting for someone to come out of the woods. That's when they could hear shouts and cursing coming from the trees. The cloaked man sunk into the ground just before a man with a wrapped sword came out of the trees. He had blue skin, gills and looked like a shark. The Konaha ninja immediately knew who this man was it was Kisame Hoshigaki one of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist. He was panting and looked worse for wear with most of his body covered in cuts. Out of the woods came at least 40 Mist ANBU all with weapons drawn and being very cautious of Kisame.

"Kisame Hoshigaki for your crimes of treason and the attempted murder of the Mizukage you are sentenced to death by the Mizukage." one of the ANBU stated as the others all got ready to attack him. Kisame starts to chuckle which becomes a full blown laugh.

"You think you can kill me?" he ask mocking them as he swings his sword Samehada "Maybe in the woods where my sword was restricted in its movements but in the open I will tear you all apart." He proclaims as he brings his sword in front of him.

"Fine you leave us no choice attack!" The commander shouts as the ANBU move in. Kisame shows why he is a member of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist by easily blocking their attacks with out moving from his spot. Kisame yawns as the ANBU come at him again and he blocks all of their attacks again.

Kisame asked in a bored tone "Are you guys going to try and attack me or not?" This angers one of the younger ANBU members and he rushes in with out paying attention. Kisame smiles at his pray as he tries to hit him he lazily doges his thrust and blocks all his swings. Then the ANBU overextends his swing and Kisame gets inside his guard. "Nice job now die!" He shouts out die as his sword rips the man apart at the waist. Before his body hit's the ground three more ANBU charge in. Kisame is done playing though and quickly finishes all three of them. As he looks at the ANBU he can fell their hate so he eggs them on "Come on what's the mater afraid?" he ask sarcastically. This pisses off more of the younger ANBU as the older ones try to calm them down they charge in blindly. Kisame thinks _"These fools think they can beat me in a duel with swords I will remind them why I'm one of the Seven Swords Men." _He ruthlessly cuts them down like nothing while the older ANBU stay at a distance and shot jutsu at him. He uses his jutsu absorbing sword and destroys their jutsus as his sword grows stronger. Now more than 30 ANBU lay dead, dying, or wounded around Kisame. Then Kisame uses some of the chakra in his sword and calls out his jutsu. "Shark Tooth Blade!" as the water comes from the swing he makes with his sword the water turns to teeth like a sharks. Most of the ANBU get out of the way the others are all torn apart. Then Kisame does the one thing that makes any ninja mad he took his sword and drove it in to the ground right through an injured ANBU. The ANBU are angry now that man had no way to defend him self and Kisame just killed him for no reason. As Kisame rest his elbow on his sword he looks down at his sword and acts shocked.

"Oh my I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." But the ANBU knew better than that of course he did it on purpose and now they had all came to a decision if Kisame left this field alive then all of them would be dead. It was the worst and last mistake they ever made as Kisame cut them all down so in a field with 40 Mist ANBU dead around him the man in the black cloak literally comes out of a tree and starts to clap. Kisame tenses expecting more ANBU but relaxes when he sees it is just somebody in the clearing admiring his handy work.

"My my" the man states "you are very good with that sword but I doubt that Mist will want you back now uh." As he looks at all the dead ANBU.

"Who are you?" he ask hesitantly still wary of this strange man in a cloak and hat with…bells on it.

"My name is of no importance but I do come to you with a token of friendship." Kisame is now fully relaxed since it seems the man doesn't want to fight. "Just one question why?"

"Why why did I do this all of this today because all the people may love the Mizukage but they would never go along with his insane plan." The cloaked man is surprised by this reaction so he allows Kisame to continue. "We all heard his plan he wants to destroy the blood lines in Mist blaming them for the fact we are the weakest of the 5 great villages." Kisame looks at the cloaked man to see if he believed him or was just trying not to be rude and let him go on. It looked like he thought it was true so Kisame went on "Then Zabuza thought we should try and kill the maniac before his plan could begin." "But somebody tipped him off and instead of 345 ANBU guarding him he had about 600 we could not beat all of them and we broke off the attack and fled in different directions and now here I am hated by my own village because of that madman."

"So you only wanted peace." Kisame shakes his head up and down. "What if I told you the group I am in and man I work for has found a way to bring peace not just to one place but to the world." This catches the interest of Kisame as well as the Konaha ninja.

"Oh really and what is the name of this group if I may ask?"

"You may we are called Akatsuki and we seek peace for all the people of the ninja nations." Now Kisame wants to know more but the Konaha nin want to take this man out. "I will tell you more and help you get out of here if you join us or" He looks over at the Konaha nin "I can leave you here so the Konaha ninjas can take you to Mist and let the Mizukage have you as a prisoner." Kisame looks over and now has to chose go with this man or let the Konaha nin take him back to Mist where he will be executed by the Mizukage. "Shall we?" The man ask.

"Yes I will join you." With that both Kisame and the man with a cloak on do hand seals. "Water style: Water shark jutsu!" Kisame shouts while the other man shots a mud dragon at the Konaha nin. While they get out of the way the stranger grabs Kisame's hand.

"Hang on." And with that both him and Kisame sink in to the ground disappearing. As the Konaha nin look back to where they were standing they see that they had disappeared.

"Great now we know one member of Akatsuki and one dude who we know nothing about." Obito moans

"Not quite." Orochimaru states as Jiraiya shakes his head in approval.

"He is right the other man had a Hidden Grass headband so we know where he comes from now all I have to do is get my spies in Grass to look up a man who can melt into trees and the ground and we will have a name." He said as a toad appeared and he gave it a message to take to Grass. While he did that Orochimaru summoned a snake to tell Minato what had happened.

"Now Minato will know what happened and can sset up the proper ssecurity ssince thossse two could sshow up anywhere." The snake man said as the five Konaha nin went back to the little trading town they were staying at.

At the front gates

Minato was reading the message that Orochimaru sent him and looking out at the surrounding forest in front of the village now he knew why it had asked Minato to come to the gate it was so he could think of a way to set up a patrol to watch for this man and Kisame. "Anko" she looks up at him waiting for his orders "bring me 4 teams of ANBU now."

"Yes sir." she replies while moving off to the ANBU base to get the 4 teams he asked for. This makes many of the younger ninja uneasy as one team of ANBU is 5 men so that meant he wanted 20 people. Whatever was in that note was not good if he wanted that many men.

"Asuma" the hokage yelled. Within seconds the chain smoker was there.

"Yes hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Go tell Danzo to pick his 5 best men and send them here and get me Yamato." Asuma moves to follow the orders quickly. Now the ninja know something bad is going on. Yamato is one of their best ANBU and ROOT was only used in big emergencies.

"Hokage-sama" Minato looks over to see a new Chuunin who looked a little uneasy. His name was Kotetsu Hagane "I know its not my place but uh maybe you could let us all know what's going on." Minato looks around and sees many ninja are a little afraid by his actions they know that it must be big if this is what is going on in response.

Minato sighs "I guess I can tell you something" all the ninjas look to their hokage waiting to hear what he has to say "there is a group called Akatsuki and they are trying to bring peace to the world." The ninjas look hopeful thinking about peace. "But it is a lie" the ninjas look at him "if what Jiraiya and Orochimaru found out is true then all they are doing is making a weapon." "They plan on using the tailed beast to power it" all the ninjas wait for him to continue "they will make the most powerful weapon ever and kill hundreds to bring this peace to the land." Now all the ninjas understood the reason the hokage didn't like this group. "They will kill anybody to get this power and removing the demon by force like they will they will kill the demon containers." "Now maybe because my son is one I might be a little bias but I will not let them hurt him as long as I live." the ninja stand there in awe of their hokage. "Know that I will not force you to defend my family but if these men do get this weapon then the most logical target will be the one village that is the strongest." Now all the ninjas know what is going on but they don't like it one bit. "They would probably hit us since we are the strongest village." as he finishes the ANBU along with Yamato and 5 ROOT appear before their hokage. "All right ANBU get in to teams of two." the ANBU get in to the teams the hokage requested. "Good now you will rotate shifts 5 teams go to the woods and spread out covering the roads leading to the three village gates the other five learn how to work together so you can do this better return here at 11 p.m. to relive the others you are to watch for a strange man in a black cloak and straw hat that is all."

"Hai hokage-sama" The ANBU respond all moving off to do as told.

"Yamato here" He hands Yamato a scroll "you are overall field commander take the ROOT and go to the border of Mist then open this and read the mission details dismissed." the ROOT ANBU and Yamato leave. "Everyone else back to as you were." a loud hai hokage-sama was heard as Minato went back to the hokage tower to work on paper work.

Later that night-Uchia compound

Sakumo was bored the kids had been unusually good today the only excitement was Haru and Aimi having to repeatedly hit Daiki in the back of the head because he was still trying to bother Hikaru and Akio who happened to still be lying on the ground. Over on the porch now was Itachi and Goro playing while Akemi helped Goro. Sakumo just wanted to fall asleep but he had to wait for another person to come in the backyard. Just then the door behind Sakumo opened and their stood Fugaku Uchia. "Hey Sakumo how's it going?"

Sakumo sighs "Fine just bored out of my mind they just been here all along doing whatever." Fugaku couldn't blame Sakumo for being bored babysiting was not what most ninjas did often. He then notices all the mini craters around the backyard. Fugaku taps Sakumo on the shoulder and points at one. "Oh those Daiki is an idiot trying to bother Hikaru and Aiko" Sakumo points to the two kids lying on the ground "so Haru and Aimi have been keeping him away from them by beating him up every time he tries." Fugaku sighs at all the craters and counts 20 some meaning he hadn't learned his lesson yet. Over where Hikaru and Aiko are Fugaku sees Hikaru whisper something which causes Aiko to blush. At this time Hiashi Hyuuga and his twin brother Hizashi Hyuuga came out of the house to get their niece/daughter when Aiko did something none of them expected she had moved her head over Hikaru's touching their heads before kissing him. Now don't get me wrong she had kissed him before usually out of thanks on his check or top of his head and Hikaru just hugged her while she turned several shades of red which was amusing to the adults. All of their friends looked on while Daiki tried not to laugh out loud. This was one of the few times she just kissed him because she wanted to but never on the lips. The kiss was a short one but to Hikaru and Aiko it felt like it last forever. It seemed like they were done when Aiko lifted her head up but Hikaru set up on his elbows and kissed her back. Just as they started to kiss again Minato came through the backdoor that was still open since the Hyuugas had not planed to be very long.

"Hey there what our you guys…" Minato's voice slowly drooped until he was silent at what he was seeing. Hikaru and one of his best friends niece was kissing. They broke apart again and before they could kiss again Minato cleared his voice. Both of them looked over to where the noise came from to see the adults standing there Aiko blushed while Hikaru paled at seeing Aiko's uncle and farther. "As much fun as you two seem to be having I believe it is time to go home." And with that both Hikaru and Aiko went with their family members back to their homes.

End of chapter 3 like it, hate it, or some where in between let me know by clicking the review button thanks Rouge Lawman


	4. Chapter 4

How it should have been

Chapter-4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Next morning

Minato yawned and stretched as he always did when he got up. It was 6:00 a.m. and Saturday which is why Minato was not in a hurry to get out of the house. Once again Naruto had slept with out crying Minato wandered if Kyuubi had anything to do with that.

In Naruto's seal

The Kyuubi sneezed '_**God I hope no one ever finds out I did this**_' the Kyuubi thought as he played peek-a-boo with Naruto at night to keep him quiet.

With Minato

Minato sighed today he and Hikaru had to go over to the Hyuuga compound and after what Hikaru and Aiko did yesterday he had no idea how Hikaru was going to act around Hiashi and Aiko's farther Hizashi. Minato looked at the sleeping form of his wife and thought back on his dream he had that night.

Dream

Minato was panting he and his squad were in trouble they had been sent to Whirlpool to help evacuate it's besieged people. It was going fine until Kumo got wind of them helping the refuges out of the country. Now any body not injured was helping fight back wave after wave of Chuunin and Jounin ninja along with the occasional ANBU. Minato cursed they had been fine they only had about 3,000 more people to wait for then they could start to fall back to their own lines where they and the refuges would be safe. The men had not expected to fight so they were very relaxed one moment every thing was fine the next 20 Kumo nins had come over the hilltop with their weapons drawn and had hit the guards on the hill hard. All 5 of the Jounin that had been watching for trouble had been caught off guard and were quickly killed. Minato cursed and got the men ready for the attack. The battle if you could call it that was very one sided when the only 7 Kumo nins alive ran away. The Konoha ninjas were getting reorganized when more ninjas came over the hill in another blitz attack. It was this strategy that had the ninjas in this predicament as they had no way to regroup and defend themselves the only saving grace that Minato could think of was that Whirlpool was known for having the best swords fighters other then the Seven swords men of the Mist and out of all the clans in Whirlpool the Uzumaki were the best of the best. The Konoha nins knew that the only reason they weren't all dead yet was because all of the remaining refuges were all well trained in basic ninja skills and swordsmanship. Minato had been cut off from all the others except one woman with red hair and they were both surrounded.

"So" the red head woman asked "My names Kushina Uzumaki what's yours."

Minato is caught off guard by the question and almost gets stabbed by a Kumo nin after killing him he creates some more Shadow Clones so as to buy the two some time. "Um Miss Kushina" the woman shakes her head "right now isn't the best time to talk don't you think"

Kushina just shrugs "Better now than later I mean one or both of us may die and I want to thank the man who helped my people and I need to know your name if I want to show respect instead of just calling you Ninja-san or something now don't I."

Minato just sighed, "Fine my name is Minato Namikaze Jounin of Konoha."

"Well then thank you Minato-san." Kushina Said as both went back to fighting off the Kumo ninjas seeing as how they had finally beaten the Shadow Clones. Everything was going down hill not only were Minato and Kushina cut off from the other fighters but the Kumo ninjas had cut off the entire squad so no one could try to fall back to the front lines to get help. Minato quickly cut down the next ninja that came at him when he heard Kushina yell he turned around to see her on one knee while the other one had a big gash in it severing the leg muscles in her left leg. Minato went on instincts stabbing the Kumo nin that was about to kill Kushina and threw a couple shuriken at the ninja to his left taking him down but an ANBU ninja that had been hit with a stray attack was playing possum waiting for Minato to let his guard down so when Minato bent down to check Kushina's injury the ANBU acted jumping up with his Katana over his head with the intent of bringing it down on Minato's head. Minato senced the nin to late and had steeled him self for his faith as he heard the clang of weapons all around and thought he had heard Kushina yell for him to move one second the next another charkra level that trumped the ANBU's by a lot was behind the ANBU and Minato could fell the blood of the dead Kumo ANBU nin on his back. Minato turned around to see his savior and came face to face with what most only considered a legend. The scourge of the fire known as Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Well it must be your lucky day I was just passing by when I saw you guys were in trouble." **Minato didn't know what to say here in front of him stood a being most believed did not exist and yet Minato could tell that it was real. "**Well you and the others fall back to your front line I'm going to take care of the other ones that ran." **And with that just as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

Back with Minato

Minato couldn't help but smile at that the first time he met Kyuubi he was to stunned to even speak but now it was easy for him to hold a conversation with the demon lord. Minato just chuckled under his breath as he got out of bed and put on his regular attire. Anyone who saw Minato now would never believe he was the Hokage as he was wearing baggy black pants a pair of combat shoes with white socks a form fitting black shirt with a lose mesh covering over it and his hitai-ate covered by his long golden blond hair. Minato headed down stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast pulling out two skillets and a pan. He opened the refrigerator pulling out the carton of eggs and a package of sausage links. As the eggs and sausage cooked he cleared away the clutter from in front of the toaster and got some pancakes from the freezer. Soon the house was filled with the smell of food and Minato humming a tune while cooking.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Minato "Hum Minato-kun what smells so good?" Kushina asked still not fully awake.

Minato chuckled as he put down the spatula and turned around to embrace his wife in a hug while he put his face in her hair to smell the lavender scent of her shampoo "Just breakfast Kushina-chan." Minato mumbles in to her hair. She laughs at his antics as he always does this every morning. Just then a still very asleep Hikaru walks in to the kitchen and takes his usual seat resting his head on the table trying to stay awake.

Minato notices this and knows exactly how to wake Hikaru up. "You know people who are asleep don't get breakfast and here I made Hikaru's favorite food and he's still sleeping." This has the desired effect as Hikaru instantly seems energized and sets straight up at the table.

"I'm awake unkle Minato." Hikaru states quickly causing Minato and Kushina to chuckle at his antics.

"I know Hikaru I was just kidding." Minato and Kushina chuckle some more at the angry scowl on Hikaru's face. After breakfast which sees a complete 180 of Hikaru's mood Minato and Hikaru get ready to head out for the day.

"Now Hikaru keep your uncle out of trouble and you Minato make sure Hikaru and his Aiko-chan behave themselves." Kushina says while Minato has an amused look on his face while Hikaru is embarrassed.

"Aunt Kushina" he squeaks as Minato laughs.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them." He says as he gives her a quick kiss before leaving for the Hyuuga compound with Hikaru.

At the Hyuuga compound

Hikaru shifts uneasily as they near the gates of the Hyuuga household. Minato sees this so decides to calm him. "Hikaru don't worry Hiashi and Hizashi are not mad at you or anything so don't worry your self just don't make it a habit of kissing her until your older." Hikaru gave him a look that Minato recognized as his 'as if' face. If it makes you fell better I'm sure all the others are here as well." This had the opposite effect Minato was hopping for, as the look on Hikaru's seemed to say 'Great now I'm going to be laughed at as well'.

"Halt" the gate guard, says as Hikaru and Minato reach the gates "state your name and reason for entering the compound please." The guard was bored so he wasn't even looking at the two.

Minato got ready for the guard to probably jump to attention when he told him "My name is Minato Namikaze and I'm here to met with Hiashi-san and the rest of the council and Hikaru here is probably going to go play with the others." The gate guard quickly straightened him self up.

"Sorry hokage-sama it's just this job is so boring you can enter." The guard says as he goes back to barley being awake. Minato chuckles as he and Hikaru enter the compound and head for the main house that the head family stayed in.

Hiashi's study

Inside the Hyuuga's study sat the most important people in the village after the hokage himself. The entire council of Konoha as they waited for the arrival of the last clan head/hokage Minato Namikaze the clan heads and voted councilmen who represented the civilians were busy talking about some of the topics and what the hokage had to say that was very important for the council. Hiashi just sat there being his usual quiet self since the only two next to him were Shikau and Shibi Aburame who both weren't known for talking much. Just then the door opened and their stood Minato. "Hey Hiashi where are the other kids at."

Hiashi sighed and answered "Out back" Minato nodded and sent Hikaru out back as he entered the study to start the meeting.

At the border to Mist

The best ANBU of Konoha came to the clearing that not to long ago had been a graveyard for at lees 40 ANBU ninja's. The clearing still had the proof of the battle if the smell of dried blood and all the destroyed trees and ground were any indicator. Yamato signaled for the ROOT members to hold as he opened his pack to get the mission scroll for the job they had to do.

Yamato your job is to infiltrate mist and find proof of the Mizukage attempting to kill off his bloodline ninjas if you find proof send it to Konoha as soon as possible. Secondary goals are to try to find as many of the shinobi-gatana of the Mist as possible and give bloodline holders a way to escape from Mist. Oh and Yamato if you get a chance to meet the man and have a chance you may give a kill order that is all

Minato Namikaze Yonadami Hokage.

"All right men" Yamato says to get the others attention "This is a serch and reconicens mission we are to find all the proof of the Mizukage and his absured plan of killing all the bloodline ninjas of his village if we can we are to try to get some of the seven swordsmen to come with us and help the bloodline ninjas escape and under no reason are you to try to kill the Mizukage unlees we have are proof and I give the kill comand is that understood."

"Hai Yamato-san" the other ROOT ninja shout as Yamato shakes his head then he and the ROOT use henge and croos the border of Mist their mission had begun.

Back at the metting

"And that is the mission our ANBU are undertaking." The council was silent the entier time that their hokage had spoke giving him their undevoted attention.

"Why did you give them the go-a-head to elimianate the Mizukage if they got the chance?" Danzo questioned

"Because Danzo-san it could be years before we have all the evidence we need to convince the other villages to take action but if the Mizukage is eliminated before he can begin then it wont mater as long as no one finds out we had given the order." The councile agrees with the hokages reasoning and wait for him to countinue "The next topic is one that is S-class clasified to any one not in this room for the time being." Around the councile mumers wandering what could be so important. "As you all know Jiraiya-sensei and Orochimaru-san have both gained disturbing information about a group of S-class criminals grouping together in an atempte to harnes the Bijus powers and create a great weapon." "Their cover is that they are atempting to bring peace to the world and as far as that is concierned we know that Kisame is beyound our reach as he has joined the Akatsuki." "Sensei and the snake Sannin have found out the organisation operates right under Hanzo 'The Salamanders' nose.

In an underground cave in Rain Country

Kisame looked around at the damp cave that was the Akatsuki home base. When Kisame and the plant man as Kisame called him after seeing he was indead some weird man plant hybird though Kisame had no room to talk seeing as how he was a man shark hybird himself. Anyway Kisame had been hesitant at first to foolow the man as he entered Rain Country seeing as how it was the land ran by the infamouse Hanzo and he had a nact for hunting rouge-nin that entered his teritory but the plant man told Kisame if they were spoted that he could get them to the base. Kisame decided that the only reason they were walking was probaly because the plant man neaded watering. "Ok" the plant man said as he stoped in front of a door brining Kisame out of his thoughts. "It is time for you to meet the boos and as a caution I will nead you to leave all your weapons here even your sword. Kisame just sighed and put them all down off to the side of the door before standing in front of the door. The plant man put his hand agianst the wall where Kisame could see a seal and put his charkra in it activating the seal and opening the door in front of Kisame. As Kisame entered the room he noticed one man in the center of the cavern hooked up to some machine. Kisame could tell by how big the cavern was and all the damage done to all the stalagmites and stalagtites that either this was the leaders priavit traning room or the groups.

Sudenly the man in the machine looks up at Kisame "Ah Kisame-san welcome to the humble abode of the Akatsuki." "For now you will refer to me as Leader-sama until you prove trustworvy enough to know my real name understand." Kisame nods his head as The man Known as Leader-sama smiles. "Good now as you know this is a very exclusive group meaning only the best can get in but we alsoe don't want anyone finding out more than we already let out so I know your strong but I am going to test you to make sure you are strong enough to stand up to a long interagation and if you do get caught we will not come get you out of your mees." "Now it is time to begine." At that 6 men who look exactly like the leader suround Kisame as they begine to test his ability to take pain and not give up information.

Back at the meeting

"So as you can see this group poses a serious threat and their for when they make their move I want all our ninjas to know that they are under kill-on-sight orders." Minato lets the information sink in before going on. "Alright now that that is over lest countinue with the other issues for today." Mentaly Minato sighed knowing that the rest of this meeting was going to be long and boring so he got ready to try not to show his bordem.

In the Hyuuga garden

The kids had decided to play hide-an-seak so that they could work on their ability to move silently for when they were ninjas. Right now Hikaru was it and having a hard time finding anyone. He was looking in the garden to see if any one were up in the trees. Hikaru sighed as he thought 'It whould be easyier if there was a smaller boundry.' The only rules were no one could hide in any of the houses and that no one could run for home base wich was the backporuch of the Hyuuga main house unlees the person that was it had seen them and was atempting to tag them. Hikaru loved this game as long as he was not it he could find great hiding places but it was way to hard for him to find the others and when he did he could not catch them and would have to be it again. So far everyone except Akio was at home base since they had all out ran him. That's when he saw her hiding in a tree she was looking in the other direction so Hikaru was able to sneak up on her but, he steped on a stick and the crack sounded like a thunderclap to the two kids in the quiet garden. Akio whipped her head around to see Hikaru standing their then the rush was on as he sprang towards her while Akio scrambled to get out of the tree. Just as they rounded the last corner and could see the backporch were all the kids were yelling for Akio to run faster. As they reached the middel of the courtyard Akio triped over something and started to fall down. Hikaru ran as fast as he could and got in front of Akio to catch her but she landed harder then he expected and stumbled backwards where he triped over a root sticking out of the ground. Hikaru fell on the ground with Akio falling on top of him. Just at this point the adaults came out to get the children ready to leave. Akio saw them and got up off Hikaru dusting her self off while holding out a hand to help Hikaru back up. Hikaru took the hand and dusted himselve off as well before Akio pulled him hn to a hug.

"Thank you for catching me Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru laughed nervously and took a pose all namikaze men seem to have. He gave her a big smile with his eyes closed while scratching the back of his head. "No problem Akio-chan." The clan heads all got their charges and went to the gate where the Hyuuga Brothers saw off the others but before Hikaru could leave Akio grabed his hand and turned him around before kissing him on the lips. Then she ran for her house with a big smile and blush on her face while Hikaru stood their stuned and Minato had to drag him back to the house to leave with Kushina as Minato went in to the office to do the paperwork that was wating for him then he could leave. He had one last thought before he got home where he would tell Kushina what happened so she could tease Hikaru about it. His last thought was 'Is it always going to be this easy' Before droping Hikaru off at home who had loss the dazed look on his face.

It has benn a while but I'm back and this was chapter 4 will try to get chapter 5 out sometime sone and please review so I know how it is going so far thanks Rouge Lawman


	5. Chapter 5

How it should have been

Chapter-5

Disclaimer: Well I almost got the copyright to Naruto when a ninja appeared in front of me and I had to run away. Needles to say I don't own Naruto.

At the Akatsuki base next day

Kisame groaned as his sight came back in to focus when the leader had said he was going to test him he had no idea it would be this painful. Kisame was still alive so he must have passed the test he couldn't remember since he had passed out form pain multiple times the last thing he remembers was that big beast like man ramming Kisame's head in to a stalagmite 5 times before slamming him through it. "Ah Kisame-san your awake that's good to know." Kisame looked over to see the man he called Leader-sama looking at him. "Let me get our healer in here" He flared his charkra in a pattern Kisame didn't know and the door opened and a woman with the same cloak all the others he had seen wore came in and helped him set up using a stalagmite and started healing him. "Now Kisame the man you came in with I need you to go with him and bring us another member by the name of Akasun Sasori better known as 'the Scorpion of the Red Sand' understood."

Though Kisame was still injured he knew he had to do this job or die so the choice was easy "Hai leader-sama." Kisame choked out as he spit some blood out of his mouth from one of his many internal injuries.

"Good then I want you to go out and go down two doors in their you will find your cloak and hat you are to wear them at all times you are in public understand." Kisame shakes his head and follows the other member of Akatsuki out of the chamber.

Small town in Mist

Yamato and his squad had heard the rumors that one or two of the seven swordsmen were in the area and so they were attempting to find them. 'Hum if the rumors are true then the descriptions we heard indicate that the two are Zabuza and Raiga of the ex seven swords men of the mist' Yamato thought as he looked around to see if any of the people were trying to hide their features or if any of the ninjas were taking more of an interest in him or the other ANBU then usual. Just then a Chuunin came to talk to a group of ninjas pointing off to the west when a loud explosion came from that direction. All the ninjas ran towards it while the civilians ran in the opposite direction. Yamato used the ANBU sing language to tell the others to change their henge so they could follow the Mist nins. So then unseen by anybody 6 more Mist ninja appeared to help out with the problem.

Western outskirt of the town

When Yamato and the other ANBU arrived it was easy to tell what was going on. If the battlefield was any indication then it meant Zabuza was there seeing as how over 100 yards were covered in Mist that and the other guy who was shooting lightning was yelling and cursing.

"God dam it Zabuza your fucking Mist is too thick for me to see clearly." That would be Raiga the man who wielded the Lightning Fangs. The Mist seemed to clear a little and the ANBU could see Raiga shoot a ball of lightning in to one of the Chuunin blasting him through the air and in to a tree where he continued to go through the tree before skidding to a stop a couple of feet away. "Ah much better Zabuza."

A voice that must have been Zabuza's answered back. "Well I'm glad your so happy now get over here and help me you idiot." With that the ANBU crouched in a hiding place to watch the rest of the battle.

On the battlefield

Zabuza cursed as he ducked under a spin kick from a Chuunin. Zabuza had found out that one of the Mist nins had been using the hidden mist technique making it harder to see for both the Mist nins and him so he thinned the Mist he had in the air so he could see better only to find himself surrounded by 10 nins in rank from Chuunin to Tokubetsu Jonin now normally it would not mater because he was good enough to beat them the only problem was that with the mist not so thick they can see him easier and wont give him the opportunity to move at all. Zabuza cursed as he dodged a kunai swipe from one of the Chuunin and ducked a spin kick from another. Just then one of the Tokubetsu Jonin came at him with his katana drawn he blocked the sword strike while jumping over a sweep kick and grabbing the hand of the Chuunin behind him stopping the kunai in his hand from stabbing him. Then another Jonin came out of the mist with his katana drawn and with both of Zabuza's hands occupied he had no way of blocking or dodging from the attack. '_So this is how it ends for me 'the bloody demon of the Mist_' he thought with a sigh as the Jonin slowly gets closer and closer to skewering him.

Then from his right Raiga lets out an attack "Lightning Ball Jutsu" Blasting the Jonin Zabuza was busy holding offs sword allowing him to move so Zabuza did the only thing he could think of he spun the Chuunin around using him as a human shield. The Jonin's katana went in to the Chuunin's stomach effectively gutting him. The Jonin being so shocked at the resent turn of events had no time to get away Zabuza bought his sword the Kubikiri Hocho up over his head and swung it down on the Jonin's Right shoulder cutting him in halve from the Right Shoulder to just under his Left armpit. Raiga arrives standing back to back with Zabuza as the Mist nins slowly encircle the two men.

"What took you so long?" Zabuza ask to the shorter man.

"I didn't think the big bad 'Demon of the Mist' would have any problems with losers like this so I was letting you handle it on your own." Zabuza mumbles something that sounds like "I couldn't move what you expect" but Raiga couldn't tell. "Well lets wrap this up and get out of here we are suppose to be hiding remember." Raiga says as he connects his Lightning Fangs together to form his double bladed sword.

"Right" Zabuza answers as the two of them start to build their charkra up for their strongest attacks. At the same time Zabuza and Raiga fire off their attacks

"Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile"

"Lightning Dragon Tornado Jutsu" With that both attacks wash away or fry their opponents. "Well" Raiga pants "that takes care of them hey" Both he and Zabuza are winded from using their trump cards.

"Yeah lets get out of here before anymore arrive." Just as they prepare to leave 6 ANBU land before them but both notice that they are not Mist but Konoha ninjas.

Raiga decides to take lead by speaking first "What the hell are you tree huggers doing here"

Zabuza just sighs and puts Kubikiri in its sheath strapped on his back and says "Raiga do not antagonize them we do not have the charkra to fight them off as well." Raiga just huffs and turns away from the new arrivals.

Yamato takes the initiative and speaks "We are here do to intelligence that we found stating that the Mizukage is going to purge his country of all its Kekkie Genkai." This had the desired effect as both nins take an interest in what he has to say.

"Follow us back to or hiding place more nins might appear any minute" With that Yamato and the others follow Zabuza and Raiga back to their hiding spot.

Somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni

Kisame sighed waiting for his partner Zetsu as the man told him he could know his name now that he passed and was in. They were in Earth Country following a trail that Sasori was in the area. It was further enforced by the fact that a master poison expert was in the area so now they were checking out the place to see if Sasori is here or was in the area. Zetsu emerges from the ground in front of Kisame as the shark man got up to get ready to move out. "Well Sasori was defiantly in the area but as I thought he has picked up and moved off to a small town on the border of Fire Country so we head their next so grab on." Kisame grabs on and with that he and Zetsu use his Jutsu to travel to the town Sasori had made for.

In a cave in Mist

"And that is how we know what is going on which brings me to my point part of our mission is if we come across any of you seven we were to ask you to think about joining our village."

Zabuza rubs his chin with a thoughtful look on his face "Ok we will work with you guys but we still have to think about joining a new village." Yamato understands and stands up seeing as how Zabuza and Raiga are moving out of the cave to find a more secluded place. As the group gets all their stuff together Zabuza lets them know where they are going. "All right due to you guys needing more concrete evidence we will take up a hiding place near the only place the Mizukage would keep information on this plan besides the Hokage tower in Kirigakure and that would be his second home in the capital." With that the ninjas began their trip to the marshland that surrounded the capital Baku.

Small town on the border of Hi no Kuni

Orochimaru sighed as he watched Jiraiya get rejected by another woman. The group was taking a break from traveling and was now in a small border town. The reason they had stopped was the two Sannin had heard a description of a man who fit that of one Akasun Sasori missing-nin of Suna and with Konoha having an alliance with his former village they decided to check it out and if they could bring him in to give over to Suna to deal with. "Man the ladies are so hard to pick-up today maybe its because you're here Snake teme." Jiraiya directs at his teammate.

Orochimaru just snorts and says "Pleasss you couldn't get a woman to do anything with you unlessss they were in a genjutsssu or a hooker frogy." Orochimaru watches in amusement, as Jiraiya gets angry from the nickname Orochimaru uses for him

"Yeah well" Jiraiya starts thinking up an insult. "At lees I'm not a pedophile like you." This just pisses off Orochimaru.

"I'm not a pedophile you ssstupid old pervert." Orochimaru and Jiraiya look like they may go at it but that was not a good idea with as angry as the two were.

"As entertaining as a spar between two of the Sannin would be" Kakashi draws "with the two of you as angry as you are we would have to take one or both of you back to Konoha in a body bag." Jiraiya and Orochimaru booth calm themselves as the group continues walking around looking for the poison expert.

In the woods east of the town

Zetsu and Kisame came out of one of the trees in a clearing just eats of the town that Sasori was suppose to be located at. Kisame got ready to leave for the city but Zetsu stops him. "Sasori is near by and heading in our direction so there is no reason to go in to town." So Kisame and Zetsu sit down to wait for their target. Not 5 minutes later the hunched back form of Sasori came to the edge of the clearing and stopped just on the edge. Sasori seems to be looking at something on the ground but all of the sudden Zetsu yells out a command. "Move!" Kisame doesn't even ask why he just jumps to the left why Zetsu jumps to the right both landing on the ground. Kisame looks up to the tree were they had been to see a whole bunch of senbon needles imbedded in the tree.

"I don't know who you two are but you two have been waiting for someone and I'm the only person around so tell me why you are here or I will kill you." Sasori looked at his two opponents from within Hiruko waiting for one to talk the wired halve white halve black plant man spoke.

"My friend and I are from a special group in need of great ninjas such as your self to help in our groups goal being reached."

"And what is that?" Sasori asked watching the men to make sure neither of them were attempting to attack him.

"We are getting a group together that will bring peace to the world for as long as possible."

Sasori was a little caught off guard at the answer he got. "So you are ninjas trying to end all the fighting and war yet that is what you trained for all your lives?" he didn't get why ninjas would want to end fighting it was what they were good at what was the point of being a ninja if there was no fighting to be done.

Zetsu decided to let both Kisame and Sasori on in the plan a little he only hopped that Sasori joined because if he didn't then he and Kisame would have to kill him. "Actually the group is making a great weapon that will cause so much pain to the people that for a time being the nations will live in harmony and peace that is what the real goal is getting the power needed to activate the weapon so we can use it to bring peace at any cost." This seemed to be more acceptable to Sasori as he seemed to nod his head and Kisame didn't look like he cared.

"Now that makes more sense so now I know I have two choices either I join with you our you will have to kill me since you told me so much of your plan." Zetsu and Kisame both tense up waiting for what was to happen then they all notice an approaching group of ninjas. "It would seem that Konoha got wind of me here and are looking in to the rumors so I guess if I have to move might as well have a place to go I will gladly join your group and now allow me to show you my skills." As he finishes 5 ninja appear in the clearing to see their target Sasori and two men wearing cloaks with red clouds on them.

One of the ninjas comes foreword to speak to the group at large. "Sasori we are here to take you in to Konoha to wait transfer to Suna were they will try you for your crimes now come peacefully or we will use force." The ANBU watch the other two men in the clearing to make sure that they were not going to do any thing.

Sasori turns around and says. "Ok hold on let me get something." The ninjas are caught off guard they had thought that Sasori would fight them so none were ready when an iron tail came out from under his poncho and rammed straight through the leader killing him in an instant. "There we go." Sasori says as he turns around and shots out a bunch of his poison senbon needles. All the ninjas except one get out of the way as the last ANBU gets turned in to a pincushion. That is when he lifts his left arm and shoots it at the 2 ANBU on the left. The ANBU easily doge the torpedo shaped arm of Sasori but then the arm explodes in to needles shooting 10 in all directions both ANBU get hit and though the shoots weren't deadly with Sasori's special poison unless they were treated by a very good medic-nin they would both die in three days from the poison. As this was happening the last ANBU left who was a rookie ANBU saw his opportunity to attack with Sasori's back to him.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" he shouts as the fireball makes contact with Sasori the ANBU believes barbequing the man.

Then out of the fire comes Sasori and the man sees that Sasori has made his body a puppet and that is the last thing he sees as Sasori rams his tail through the ANBU's chest. Sasori makes his way over to the two Akatsuki members to leave when the plant guy walks pass him to the two ANBU who are barley breathing.

"Very good Sasori-san but we don't want any information getting out so" with that the plant mans venus flytrap thing around his head grows and he uses it to eat the other two ANBU. It was a little disgusting as far as Sasori and Kisame were concerned but decided that was just how the plant man was so they didn't make a comment. "Ok then now both of you grab on and hold tight we are heading back out." With that Zetsu, Kisame and Sasori disappear with the only proof they were ever there the dead ANBU bodies. This is the scene that the other Konoha nins stumble upon.

"Man looks like Sasori was here." Obito states while looking down at the dead body of the ANBU member who was riddled with senbon needles.

"Indeed" Orochimaru hiss as he looks at the body of the rookie with a big gaping hole in his chest.

"Wait a minute" Rin says "Sensei made it a point to not send any lees then 5 ANBU nins on a job if they are this far from the village so where are the other two?" Kakashi looks around trying to find any trace of blood leaving the field.

"Well it would seem both of there bodies have disappeared." Jiraiya states as he also looks for any sing of blood leading away from the site.

"Yess Jiraiya but they may have sssurvived the encounter with him." Orochimaru makes it a point of looking at Kakashi.

"Oh" Kakashi says embarrassed and scratches the back of his head. "I guess I should summon my dogs to see if they can find the trail." Rin and Obito sweat drop while Orochimaru just sighs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouts summoning Pakkun his lead dog of the group.

"Yo Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun ask waving his paw to him and the other ninjas.

"Pakkun I need you to sniff out the place and see if any of the scents head towards Konoha." Pakkun gives a salute and sniffs around ignoring the blood in the air.

"Well the only scent that moved away from the group was a type of wood and it walked to here." Pakkun stops at a spot just in the clearing. "Then the scent mixes with two others and all of them end here. As far as I can tell no one left this clearing unless they have a jutsu that allows them to just disappear in to the ground." Kakashi nods his head and Pakkun dispels him self.

"Dam it then that means that Sasori went with the Akatsuki guys." Obito moans as the other ninja get a felling of dread.

Jiraiya summons a toad to go tell Minato what happened. "Well it looks like we will be staying here a while until the clean up squad gets here and takes care of the bodies." The 5 ninja grab their gear and pick a spot not to far away to make camp.

With the Akatsuki

Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori appeared in a clearing not far from the border to rain country and walk for the border. "The boss will want us back tonight so we will be moving all night no stopping." Kisame and Sasori just nod and follow the plant man to the base.

And that is chapter 5 the capital of mist is an actual city I chose since it was a port city. Like it, hate it, or just don't care leave a review so I know what to do to make the story better or if it is fine thanks Rouge Lawman.


	6. Chapter 6

How it should have been

Chapter-6

Disclaimer: I was once again thwarted in my attempts to gain ownership of Naruto so I still don't own Naruto.

At the Akatsuki base later that night

As Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori enter the base a loud explosion is heard up ahead of them in the training room. "It seems Leader-sama is busy training at the moment." Zetsu stated as more explosions and what sounded like a dog a large dog howling in pain. The three reach the door and Zetsuactivates the seal to open the door. "You two stay here I am going to let the boss know we are back and the mission was successful." With that Zetsu sank in to the floor and went in to the chamber to report to the leader. After 5 minutes all the noise in the room dies and the door opens to reveal Zetsustanding there. "OK the leader will see you now so leave all your weapons here and head in." Sasori hesitates at first but then deposits his senbon needles, all his scrolls for his puppets, and detached his left arm but then stopped. "Sasori-san you have to drop the tail too." Zetsu says

"I know its just I cant detach it and I really don't want my puppet destroyed." With that the back of Sasori's puppet opens and out steps Sasori who has made ¾ of his body in to a puppet.

"How the hell did you keep yourself alive when you did this to yourself?!" Kisame yelled

"It was very hard but I managed it by controlling my puppets to do the operation on me." Kisame whistles while Zetsu rubs his chin.

"Well this changes things seeing as how you must of removed your pain receptors." Sasori nods his head.

"Yeah it was the best way for me to do it with out them if I was ever caught I would never fell the pain the interrogators inflicted on me." Zetsu nods his head and goes back in to talk to the leader about this new development. He comes back in a couple of minutes and smirks at Sasori and Kisame.

"Well due to Sasori not being able to fell pain the boss said there was no reason to test him. So he has a mission for the two of you." Sasori and Kisame are surprised that the leader would trust them so easily. "You two go to Iwa and bring back a man by the name of Deidara he is a terrorist bomber for hire he is young but don't let that fool you if you piss him off his art will kill you." The two members of Akatsuki nod their heads not really understanding the last part. "OK Sasori-san my name is Zetsu and the shark is Kisame go down two doors to the left and get your outfit." Sasori grabs his weapons and does as asked coming back in the black cloak with red clouds and straw hat all members of the Akatsuki wear. "Good now you two get going I might see you seeing as how I will be going back to my original mission."

"Oh and what is that Zetsu-san?" Kisame ask intrigued

"Spying for our leader so we know how to get in to the other countries and get the Jinchuuriki captured for extraction of their demons power so we can use our weapon." Sasori and Kisame see the logic behind this move and then set out for Iwa.

With the Sannin and co.

Jiraiya sighed as he thought of the new problems that were on the horizon. From what they learned in the clearing from Pakkun was that all three men that left the clearing just disappeared and that lead him as well as the others to believe that Sasori had went with the plant guy and Kisame. Also it had been almost three days and still no word from anyone of his spies in grass. Just then he heard somebody land down on the branches over by the clearing meaning that the clean up squad was there for the bodies. Jiraiya stands up and waits for Orochimaruto come over before they both move to the clearing.

"Man that Sasori guy is lethal." The ANBU states as he and the others take in the battlefield if you could call it that seeing as how it seemed Sasori just massacred the other ANBU.

"Of courssse he iss." Orochimaru says as he and Jiraiya enter the clearing the ANBU stand at attention.

"Orochimaru-san Jiraiya-san ANBU reporting as you requested sir." The squad leader says as the other ANBU fall in line behind him.

"At ease" Jiraiya says as the ANBU relax and the other men start the clean up as the leader walks over to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "OK Hawk-san when you return to the village give this to Minato and take the bodies straight to Tsunade for autopsy though I'm pretty sure anyone could tell you the cause of death for these men." The ANBU takes the scroll then Orochimaru and Jiraiya turn around to go back to the group.

"Wait sir" Jiraiya and Orochimaru stop and turn around to face the ANBU captain "what about the other two bodies" Jiraiya and Orochimaru look away as Jiraiya answers.

"Missing" was all he said as they both turned around and walked off. If you could of seen the ANBU's face you would see his face was pale, as he had heard about Sasori turning humans in to puppets there was no proof but that was the story and even worse was that he did it why they were alive and kept them alive as long as possible just to hear them scream. Both Sannin arrived back to the clearing they had been in seeing the three younger nins were standing at the ready and were ready to move out. The Sannin grabbed their packs and motioned for the others to come as they headed for the border it hadn't been five minutes and just as Jiraiya had landed on a branch a toad landed on his head and croaked drawling the other ninjas attention. Jiraiya put out his hands and the toad jumped in to his hand before sticking out its tongue which held a message Jiraiya took.

"Thank you." he said to the toad who appeared to croak as if he understood Jiraiya before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya opened the message and smiled as he saw it was the information he had requested. "I knew my spy network wouldn't let me down." He gloated as he unrolled the message and showed the other ninjas before he started reading the message and started to pale. After he finished he handed it to Orochimaru who read it and got a look of anger over his face.

"That crazy ssscientissst." Orochimaru hissed as he read the message. By the time Orochimaru finished Jiraiya had regained the color in his face and was now shaking his head.

"I can't believe they let the maniac hide their especially after what happened in Mist and it's total failure."

"Maybe they were hoping to get an outcome like Kissame we have ssseen how ssstrong he isss and Grasssss would love to have that kind of sstrength."

"Well regardles we now know where to go onward to Kusagakure." With that the 5 ninja take of at high speed heading to the village hiden in the grass.

Marshlands surounding Baku

Yamato sighed as he made his way through the marshland to their base. Nothing absaloutly nothing to prove the Mizukage'splan at all. Finally he made it to the mouthof the cave they were hiding in. It was well furnished and stocked with suplies since it had once been a place were the seven swords men would go to read on new sword techniques and spar. Yamato sat down in one of the chairs as the other ANBU follow his lead siting down. Just then Zabuza walks in to the room.

"Well did you find anything." When he gets no awnser he just sighs. "Well I thought as much that man truly is fit to be a Kage not leaving any thing just siting around." He leaves the room while Yamato tries to think of a way to enter the Kage's house without raising sucpision.

3 days later remote mountian pass somewher in Tsuchi no Kuni

Kisamiewas bored having been with Zetsu so long he had got use to just aperaing where ever it was they were going. It was a miracle they were here in the Land of Earth in only three days from rain of course they had only rested 2hr. before they moved out again but now they were going to make a real camp since they knew their target would still be in the country tommorow anyways.

"God this is boring." He was siting in the mountian pass keeping watch while Sasori still in his pupet was asleap. How Kisame didn't know or care. The fire wich was small as to not draw attention to them was nearly all embers so Kisame put another 2 pieces on it to keep it going. Kisame had just sat down and started staring at th fire when sudenly…boom it exploded Kisame moved out of the way of the burning wood and saw Sasori was awake. 'How the hell could someone get an exploding tag in the fire unless I'm more tired than I thought.' They looked around for their attacker when more boombs went off causing rocks to start and fall. Kisame and Sasori easily doged the rocks still looking for their attacker.

"I don't know who you two are but your rouges so you must have a price on your heads and I intende to cash in yeah." Both looked in the direction of the voice to see a kid no older than 17 standing their. He smirked before yealling "Art is an explosion!" and bombs started going off everywere again.

Back in Konaha

Minatosat in his office he had already finished all his paper work so he was just staring out over the village wondering how everything was going with his two teames out in the field and what the Akatsuki were doing at the moment.

"Pleas stay safe all of you." With that the Hokage shut off the lights in his office and went on his way home.

And that's it sorry its been so long but with my computer being on the fritz and only know having acsees to a computer again that's working right what can you do please please please leave a review even if all you are going to say is I suck and should quit thanks Rougelawman.


	7. Chapter 7

How it should have been

Chapter-7

3 Hours since Deidara began his attack

Kisame and Sasori were in trouble their opponent who was the same man they were trying to recruit was relentlessly attacking them. Now don't get me wrong Sasori and Kisame could of easily took down Deidara but when they tried to move closer he would cause another explosion making them jump back to avoid the falling rocks. Ranged attacks didn't work either as the bird he was on dogged them all. Finally Kisame snapped.

"That's it Sasori keep him occupied I'm going to charge him these little explosions wont hurt me." Without waiting for Sasori's reply Kisame rushed in. True to his word the small explosions did nothing to slow him as he reached behind him grabbing his sword Samehada he jumped up at the bird, which was dogging more of Sasori's poisoned senbon. "Now your mine!" Kisame roared as he swung Samehada in an arch over his head planning in cutting the bird in halve. Deidara saw Kisame and quickly jumped off the bird as Kisame cut the bird in halve.

"Now you will see the true power of my art yeah!" He yelled while making the proper hand sings that had become so familiar with the two Akatsuki members at the moment one thought ran thru Kisame's mind as he realized everything this kid makes is a bomb and that thought was 'shit' boom the bird blew up sending Kisame flying in to the side of the mountain pass. Kisame was borderline unconscious as Deidara landed on the ground with an insane look on his face. "That shall teach you to never underestimate my art!" Deidara started to mold more clay for his explosives as he looked to finish off Kisame when suddenly he felt a slight pinch on his leg. He looked down to see on of Sasori's poisoned senbon needles sticking his leg. "Fuck" was all the young man could say before he fell unconscious.

Sasori walked up to the young man and his partner to see both would not be moving anytime soon. Sasori cursed his luck as he unsealed one of his puppets. He picked up the two unconscious men and started his long trek back to the Akatsuki lair.

Marshland around Baku

Yamato and the ROOT ANBU returned to the cave they were hiding out in still no closer to their main objective than they had been over 3 days ago. It was irritating as there were not that many ninjas in the city and any time a 'civilian' got close to the house some Jonin would appear and tell them his greatness Sandaime Mizukage was not in at the moment. Needles to say it was proving highly difficult to get anywhere near his home. Suddenly Raiga came running in.

"Oh man that was close. Yo Zabuza we just got a big break bro the Mizukage just arrived." Zabuza comes out from one of the training rooms and looks over at his smaller friend wondering if his friend was insane how could the Mizukage arriving be good.

"Um Raiga how the hell can him showing up be good?"

"Duh no brows he brought his little ANBU now all we have to do is pick one off and these guys" He points at the Konoha nins "can get close and get the proof they need for us to get help an save our country." Zabuza was caught off guard Raiga had come up with a good plan. He looked over at the ANBU and the leader nodded his head indicating that he believed it was a good idea as well.

"My my shorty you actually have a brain that works." Zabuza watched his friend Raiga bristle at the comment as he got his pay back for the no brows comment. Raiga looks like he might pull his sword when Yamato decides to intervene.

"Ah please we don't have time for you two to kill each other lets try out Raiga-sans idea and if it don't work well come up with something else." Raiga looks a little upset but decides the leave nin was right. Zabuza notices the tension disappear and is surprised at how easy the leave nin had diffused the situation. Zabuza follows Raiga and Yamato out of the cave.

5 Minutes later

Yamato, Zabuza, and Raiga watch as a carriage baring the Mizukage symbol stops outside his house. One of his ANBU opens the door and out steps the most feared man in Mist the Sandaime Mizukage. Even though he was the strongest ninja in Mist most people would not expect it as he was only a little over 4 ft. in height and was now pushing 50 something in age. As all the ninja stood at attention an old man walked by one of the Jonin. One moment all was fine the next pandemonium struck as the old man turned out to be a twenty year old youth who shouted out a battle cry before plunging a kunai in to the Jonin's neck killing him instantly. Suddenly more people appeared brandishing swords or house utensils like meat cleavers or one woman had a rolling pin. After the initial shock of the sneak attack the ninja's slaughtered the people attacking until the last man remaining ran.

"I got him." An ANBU shouts as he goes off after the rebel. He gets close to the man when he drops something the ANBU is paying no attention when the exploding tag goes off. He is thrown off the building and lands on top of a trash dumpster before falling off it to the ground.

"I got him." The man shouts suddenly three Shuriken are embeded in to him and they come from no other than the Mizukage himself.

"How pathetic." Snered the Mizukage as he looked from his dead Jonin to his ovius injured ANBU. Quickly before anyone could tell what was happening he throw a kunai right in to his ANBU's head. "I want this mees cleaned up now."

"Hai Mizukage-Sama." All the ninja present answered though you could see some of the ninja's including one ANBU were a little tense. As soon as the Mizukage is within his house the ninja's relax and the one ANBU who had tensed seems to move with vigure towards his dead comrad.

"I shall take care of him seeing as how he's my friend." The ANBU says a little angriliy towards his comander who just seems to sigh and give out orders to the rest with what to do about cleaning up the area. In 5 minutes the only prove that there had been a skirmish was a couple of blood stains and the damage to the roof where the exploding tag had went off. Soon after the ANBU comander had givin his orders and the ANBU began their patrol. Sure enough after only a couple of minutes one ANBU enters a blind spot where no one can see him and Yamato struck quickly dispatching the nin and asumining his idenaty.

"Man did we get lucky he's a newbie so you should be able to get by with out knowing much about the guy." Raiga exclaims hollding up the dead man's ninja registration.

"Ok then Raiga give him the registration and lets get back to the cave and let the others know of the sucseus we had." With that Zabuza and Raiga head off to the hide out why Yamato continues on the patrol route.

'Well here we go I just hope it works.' Yamato thinks as he continues his patrol and watches for a moument when he can sneak away and start to snop around the house and find the prof he neads.

Kusagakure

Bored this was the best way to describe how the three Jonin felt. They had been in Kusagakure for three days and stil no sing of where this man they were looking for may be. The Sanin were on high alert as they felt they were nearing the location of the scientiest. Just then Kakashi felles the ground under him sink a little.

"Um guys." No one is paying any attention to him and keap going. He fells it shift some more. "Hey!" This gets everyones attention as they turn towards him. He simply points down and the others look down as they now can all fell the ground start to give way.

"Shit" and with that the ground gives way as the 5 ninjas fall through a hole.

Science Labatory

A man is watching some camera moniters as he sees the ninja's fall in one of his traps. "Well well what do you know looks like I caught soom noseie rats and two of them are Sanin." He hits a button and we can hear cages opening. "Ok my pets it's dinner time." He starts to laugh like a maniac as his creatures pore forth finally freed from their cages.

Done hi everyone I'm back and foucesed once more sorry for the near year long update just been busy. I wish to apalogaize to thoes of you that enjoy this story and to not worry I don't plan on taking this long again. You know what to do leave a review to let me know how to make this storry better or if it's fine so far thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

How it should of been Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's sad but true.

Underground tunnels of Kusagakure

Kikashi groaned he felt like he had just fallen 5 feet, then he remembered he had fallen some 5 feet down that hole. He looked around to see how the others were doing. Obito and Rin seemed to fare no better than he had why both Sannin were already up and scanning the area for more traps or enemies. Kakashi looked around they were in a tunnel system of some sorts that was overgrown with vegetation.

"Where are we." Obito whined as he was just stiring from the fall.

"I'm not sure, Orochi-tem ."

"Well frogy I'd say we were in the evacuation tunnels incase Grass was ever attacked." Jiraiya let the frog coment slid for the time being looking around. The tunnels were just a stone passae unlees of course you were a ninja then you would see that the stone walls were reinforced by iron and a lot of it, add to it that if Orochimaru was right then that ment these tunnles were like a big maze.

"Great it'll take us forever to find an exit." Sudenlly Rin stifened as her enhanced senses picked up on a fowl smell and a low rumbling. "Get ready we got our first guest coming." All the ninja got on high alert. Orochimaru regurgetated the Kusanagi, Kakashi uncovered his Sharigan eye why Obito activated his. Jiraiya just prepared a kunai why Rin pulled out a scroll giving to her by her sensie. He had gaven it to her telling her that if she did end up neading her canine partner to just smeer some of her blood on the seal and Rouku would appear. It was like the sumoning techniue put it used little chakra. She did as told and in a poof of smoke….Ro-ro appeared chewing on the special colar that was what would allow her to sumon her dog.

'Perfect.' She went to dispeal the jutsu when their unwelcomed guest arrived. It looked like a small lizard standing on it's hind legs. Then it opened it's mouth showing the rows of razor sharp teeth and a poison sack under it's tung. "Fuck" With the speed only a vetran shinobi could poses she grabs the oblivious Ro-ro and guickly moves out of the way of the poison spray. Just as the lizard finishes to spray the poison and close it's mouth a kunai lands in it's mouth. The lizard swallows the kunai not knowing what the owner of said kunai did. That was the fact an exploding tag was attatched to the weapon. Boom the lizard blows up spraying green chunks and goo all over the place.

"Good job Kakashi."

"Thanks Obito." Why the two exchange plesantries Rin sees that her only summoning scroll is completely uselees. She curses why dispalin the techniuge allowing her little nephews dog to return home why seending a glare at her teammates.

"Yeah good job Kakashi." She draws the sarcasem is easy to detect. "Now my summoning scroll is all fucked up and I don't have another so how am I supose to summon my dog now." To say Rin was pised would be an understatment as she had said masked ninja lifted a couple inches off the ground shaking him violintly. Kakashi already had the comical animae swirlly eyes and could do nothing as he was at Rin's mercy.

"Ano Rin-chan can't you just have Jiraiya make a new one." Rin looked over at Obito before she blushed in embarasment she had not though of that. Just then said Sannin called out to them.

"I know you guys are having a good time but can we get soom help." All three nin looked over and sweatdroped at what they saw. The two great Sannin were trying to hit another lizard creature but the thing was so fast that they could not get a hit on the small creature. The three Jonin didn't know it but at that moument they each had the same thought. 'You guys are soom of the best ninja's we have.' The sweatdrop increased when said creature got behind the Toad Sannin and bit him on the ass, causing him to scream like a little girl and run around. "Get it off get it off." He yelled as Orochimaru tried to do just that and was failling. Both Sannin were sure someone somewhere was laughing at them.

Sience Lab

The mysterious scintes sneezed before going back to laughing at the great Sannin being humiliated. His laughter increased when he saw Jiraiya act like a little girl and start to run around with his pet keaping hold as he was being shook around.

Underground passages

After a couple of minutes the ninja had finaly betan the small lizard that had attacked the Sannin. For obvius reasons said incedant would be omitted in the misson report. Now using Pakkun as a scout the Konoha nins continue onwards. The vast size amazes the ninjas as they realize you could fit thousands of people within the passage.

"There sure are a lot of sents down here."

"Don't worry Pakkun we only want you to warn us if their's an enemy nearby." Pakkun nods his head and goes back to work. The vast maze of tunnels quickly becomes a nusince as they seem to pass the same spot for a fith time.

"OK hold." The group stops as Jiraiya walks over to the wall and marks an x in to it. "Ok let's get going." He repeats this proces multipule times over the next 30 minutes. Suddenlly Pakkun comes to a stop.

"We are not alone." The ninjas quickly get on guard as their awarnes rises. Jiraiya fells something on his ankle and is suddenlly pulled down and draged away from the group.

"Master Jiraiya."

"Don't worry about me it's just a regular plant I'll be fine." The rset of the group relax and get ready to move when they hear a wolf cry. Two white wolfs come out of the darknees charging at the ninjas. They stop and then to the amazment of the ninjas stand up on their hind legs.

"Are they doing what I think they are."

"He created some type of werewolf oh just great."

"Quit your whining Obito." The wolfs howl and then dissapear shocking the nins. "Fuck scatter now." The ninjas jump to the side not a moument to late as the wolfs are now standing where the ninjas had just been. "Did you see that Master Orochimaru."

"Yesss Kakashi I did you team up with Rin and Obito I can handlle one on my own."

"Hai." Kakashi moves over to his old team as Orochimaru enters his sword stance and readys himself for battle. With another howl the wolfs move in on the attack.

With Jiraiya

After 5 min. of being draged by the plant he finaly reached the origon of it. With a quick flick of his wrist he cut the vine holding him and dusted himself off. As he walked away he missed the plant stir and shot out another vine at him. This time it wrapped around his arm and yanked the man down with a thud and sent more vines out to confine him.

"Oh great a plant with fellings apparently he don't like getting cut." Jiraiya freed himself and starts to cut of the other vines before seting up for a jutsu. "Fire style: Great fireball no jutsu." He sets the plant on fire and for a moument it seems as if the plant shrieks in pain but he ignores it and continues on his way. He doesn't go far before he fells a couple vines wrap around him and pull him down once more. "You have got to be kidding me." The vines whip up lifting him off the ground and then slam him agianst a wall before throwing him up in the air. "That hurt you danm plant." Then he notices how high up he is. "Oh fuck." He falls with a thud and is nocked for a loop.

Before he can regain his bearings multipule vines grab him and pull him to the wall as they wrap around him. 'Great I got beat by a plant.' With that thought the Toad Sannin drifts off to sleep.

With the group

Orochimaru ducked and weaved around the menacing creature before him. The wolf proved a tougther opponent than the Sannin origanly thought. Finally an opening showed it's self and the Sannin quickly took advantage. He slashed the wolf acrros the chest then with the wolf's back towards him he stabbed the wolf right through it's spine as it howled in pain. It fell to the ground with a thud, Orochimaru smirked at his dead opponent and turnd to see the others having worse luck than him at hitting it.

"Orocimaru-San behind you." The Sannin's enhanched skills allowed him to seens the danger and in the last minute he ducked and rolled away from the danger. He frownd at the wolf he had paralized from the waist down. Instead all of it's wonds were gone as it howled in rage then jumped with amazing speed to the top of the tunnel dissapering in to the shadows. The other wolf followed it's partner as the ninjas also regrouped.

"What's going on."

"I don't know Obito everyone stay on guard." Orochimaru watched the three Jonin entered a battle formation only an expirenced team could pull off, it was a battle formation the Sannin had created for use during the second shinobie world war. The wolfs lunged down from their hidding spots quickly breaking up the formation and seperating the group. The wolfs semmed to ignore Rin and Obito foucousing on attacking Orochimaru and Kakashi why constintly pushing them away from the other two.

"Orochimaru-San" Kakashi called as he ducked as the wolf tried to claw his face off. "You don't think thies things are smart enough to plan a stratagy." Orochimaru thought about what Kakashi said it couldn't be true but he was watching the wolfs act as a team and try to take care of the bigger threats before taking down the weaker targets. Sudenlly the wolf fighting Kakashi dissapeared.

'Shit' Orochimaru could fell the other wolf apeare behind him forcing him to dodge the attack like only he could. Orochimaru bends his boddy like no human ever could to evad the blow. His conection to the snakes alowed him to gain a few uniuge features his pale skin, yellow eyes, sluring his s sometimes, the long tunge, his ability to hold his sword inside his boddy, and of course his snake like refleaxes. He took advantage of the wolfs surprise to run his blade through the side of the wolf who had attacked him. He jumped away before they could react as the one wolf fell to the ground, but not for long as it got back up instantly and growled at the snake Sannin. Unfortantlly for the wolfs they had forgot about the other ninjas and payed the price as Kakashi plunged his lightning covered hand through one of the wolfs. The wolf howled in pain and before Kakashi could escape he got slahed by the wolf he had just stabed. Kakashi had missed the things heart by a few inches so all his attack had done was piss of the wolf. Obito and Rin were quickly by Kakashi's side as the later began to heal his wond.

"How could you miss Kakashi." Obito chastised his friend and rival as he looked him in the eyes.

"Obito leave Kakashi alown and give me cover as I heal him. I don't want to listin to you two bicker like little kids." Obito just sighed at the comment as he watched the wolfs decide to split and have one fight Orochimaru as the other one fell to all 4 legs and charged the other three ninjas.

"Shit Fire Style: Phinox Sage Fire no Jutsu." Obito shot off multipule fire balls. The wolf proved to fast though as it dodged each one and was upon Obito in minutes with it's gaping maw wide ready to tear a chunk out of the Uchiha. Sudenlly the wolf was hit in the side as Rin had finished healing Kakashi and the two had moved to flank the wolf from both sides as it suffered from tunnel vission as it charged Obito. The wolf bounched a couple of time across the ground from Rin's kick right to Kakashi who with a kunai in hand expertly slit the things throat as it passed him by.

"Good job Kakashi."

"Thanks Rin." Sudenlly a gurguled sounding howl came from behind Kakashi as the ninjas all looked on shocked as the wolf with blood still pouring from it's throat charged at Kakashi. The ninjas were shocked as the thing was still aliave after having it's jugular slashed. It was almost on top of Kakashi when he came to his senses but no time to react, however luck was on his side as just before the wolf could attack it subcomed to the injuries and fell dead just befor Kakashi.

"That…was close." The other nins nodded not even mentioning how much of an understatmen Obito's coment was.

The three ninjas turned to watch Orochimru continue his battle with the wolf as he could not hit a killing blow on the thing. Ororchimaru sudenlly bit his thumb and sumoned a small snake. The snake fared no beter as within moments the wolf had clawed it in the eye blinding it and had sank it's thangs through the snakes thick skin drawling blood and causing it to poof out of exictince. This seemed to startle the wolf then out of the smoke Orochimaru ran his blade right through the wolfs heart and taking no chanches decapetated it in one smoth motin.

"Finally that's done but where is Master Jiraiya." The other three ninjas look at Obito shocked as they notice he's right.

"Danm Pakkun."

"On it." The four ninjas follow the nin dog as he easily picks up on Jiraiya's scent and soon they find the legandary ninja pined to the wall by a plant that seems to be fedding off of him. In a couple of minutes the ninjas have freed Jiraiya and destroyed the plant. Rin checked over Jiraiya for injuries and noticed that besides a bumb on his head and low chakra levels he was fine.

"He's ok but he will be down for a while due to that plant eating his chakra. Someone will have to cary him." Kakashi and Obito decide on who would carry Jiraiya with a game of rock paper scisros witch Obito lost much to his shigrin.

"Ahh I got it." Obito picked up Jiraiya and the ninjas got back on track heading the way they had came. Soon they pass the two dead wolfs and continue down the passage. It had been a while and they had yet to run in to anymore problems the younger nins hoped that their would be no more enemies. Just then Jiraiya started to stir.

"Owww what happened."

"Well frogy you got attacked by a chakra eating plant." Orochimaru looked on amused as Jiraiya fumed at his nickname. Obito let Jiraiya down and then out of the blue Orochimaru whacked him on the back of the head. "How the hell did you let a plant beat you."

Jiraiya rubed his head. "The danm thing caught me off guard ok." The two Sannin stared at each other as you could see sparks flying. Both men calm down and smille at one another before laughing. The other ninja are uneasy about the suden change in the men.

"Um sirs is evrything alright." The men look over at Kakashi and the others seeing the somewhat scared looks on there faces.

"Just rembering the good old days nothing to worry about right ghost boy."

"Right frogy." The two men just laugh again as the three other nins fight the erge to sweatdroop at the coment. After the Sannin calm down the ninjas countinue onward. Turning a corner they notice a light ahead.

"Light way to go Pakkun you found the way out."

"Yes I neaded a tree bad." Both Obito and Pakkun run off ahead of the others. Then Obito screams in frustration. "Danm it nooooo." The rest of the group hurry to where Obito is standing to see why he is so upset. The ninjas get their and see that the light they saw us just lights placed in the tunnel.

"Wow an underground forest." Rin ignores Obito's crying and Kakashi comferting him as he reads his regular porn book and gigling from time to time. Tunning out the others Rin takes in her surounding and notices a small movement. Her curiosity getting the better of her she walks over. She remebered the old saying curiosity killed the cat and had to hold in the chukle rembering how her sister had told her she had a dog's senses but a cat's curiosity. Rin nears the area and sees soom more moevment and notices something black with red dots on it. With one hand near her kunai pouch she reaches out twords the object with her other not sure if it was some type of mutant plant or not. Suddenlly it moves and seems to come closer so deciding instead to move the foliage just in front of her and she's glad she did as she is then staring in to twenty eyes and gaping maw with poison dripping off it.

She was face to face with a spider the size of a small child. "Spider!" The shriek catches the others attention and soon Rin is hidding behind Kakashi and Obito shaking like a leaf.

"Oi Rin you afraid of a little spider." Before Rin can answer the 'Little' spider come scutiling in to the clearing and quickly jumps at the stuned ninjas. It lands on Orochimaru but before it can do anything a snake shots out of his robe and knocks the spider off. They watch as the two animals did battle with the spider surprisingly winning the fight and finaly bit in to the snakes neck injecting the poison and killing it. Before it could do more Orochimaru quickly drew his sword and attacked cuting off on of it's fangs and took out halve it's eyes. The spider shotts off some webing and pulls up in to the trees.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball no Jutsu." Jiraiya takes the lead trying to burn the spider out. Then from out of nowher the spider pops out of the ground behind the Sannin and got ready to bit the Snake Sannin. However Pakkun appeared and bit the thing riping off a few legs. Now imobile the spider was at the nins mercy and Orochimaru stabs it through the head killing it. Before the nins can move some more of the lizards come out of the trees but are quickly dispatched.

The nins are cautious of walking under the trees but see no way but to go forward. Next a saber tooth tiger attacks the ninjas as they run around trying to keep from being dinner for the beast. Jiraiya finally gets fed up. "That's it Orochimaru watch for an opening I'm going to ingage the danm thing in Taijutsu."

"Are you crazy Jiraiya that thing will tear you apart."

"I don't plan on beating it just getting you an opening to kill the danm thing." With that Jiraiya moves towards the saber tooth tiger and enters the special Taijutsu stance the Toads teach their sumoners. Much to his surprise the tiger looks at him before smilling and standing on it's hind legs and beckons him to come get some. He mumbles "You got to be kiding me before charging the tiger and throwing a punch. The tiger blocks squeasing his hand in an atempt to break it. Jiraiya ignores the pain and backfist the tiger across the face.

It stagers back a bit releasing it's grip but the hit barley efects it. Jiraiya atempts a round hous kick to the chest but the tiger jumps over and thrust kicks him in the face almost breaking his nose and causing his eyes to water up. The tiger pushes his advantage driving it's elbow in to the Sannin's gut before kneeing him in the chin. For the next couple of minutes the tiger keaps Jiraiya on the defencive blocking or dodging it's attacks. Finaly Jiraiya gets an opening and hits an upercut cut then elbows it in the throat atempting to crush the tigers throat.

At this moument Orochimaru strikes thrusting his sword only to have the tiger backflip and corkscrew in mid air and kick him in the back. "Ok this thing is a lot better than I thought."

"Really when did you find this out when he was owning your ass or just now."

"Ow fuck you snake freak."

"Frog boy."

"Ghost skin."

"Lecher"

"Prick"

"Voyeur boy"

"Pedophile" Even the tiger sweat drops at the battle of name calling. As the two Sannin keep up the name calling the tiger gets bored and decides to charge the two men. With out looking both jump to the side avoiding the attack and before the tiger can move there is an explosion throwing the tiger in to a tree. As it picks it's self up off the ground the two Sannin fall on it trying with all their might to kill the beast but it fails as the beast throws the two Sannin away from him and quickly charges Orochimaru.

"Dam these things." He doges the first punch but can't keep the tiger from knocking away his sword and drives his fist in to the Sannin's gut before kicking him off in to a tree. Jiraiya attacks from behind but the tiger senses him and easily jumps over him and locks in a rear headlock trying to choke the air out of Jiraiya.

"Our turn." Before the tiger can react Kakashi and Obito ram in to it freeing Jiraiya from its grasp. Next Ran uses her families all fours Taijutsu and drives her elbow in to the tigers gut sending the tiger man flying across the clearing. Just as it gets back up it has to start dodging the kunai barrage from Kakashi and Obito. What it doesn't know is that some of those kunai have explosive tags attached to them. Suddenly the notes start going off distracting it and that's all the opening Kakashi needs as he quickly charges up a Chidori and closes the gap between him and the tiger to fast for it to react. It's all over just like that as his hand plunges right through the tiger's heart.

"Way to go Kakashi."

"Yeah you're more useful then I thought."

"Haha Ran so funny."

"I know right."

"Oh somebody turned on your personality I see."

"Guys come on you know how I fell can ya at lees not flirt in front of me." Both fight back the blush at Obito's sudden comment.

"Me flirt with that one eyed pervert never in a million years."

"Yeah I already house trained all the other dogs why'd I want to go through that again."

"What did you say Cyclopes?"

"Guys please don't fight." The forest floor starts to shake. "What the hell?"

"Hey Orochimaru you got any idea what's happening?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Well you deal with gigantic snakes all the time so I was just wondering if you could tell what was coming."

"No what ever it is it's defiantly not a giant snake monster." Suddenly insane laughter breaks out.

"How astute snake Sannin indeed it's not a snake like monster it is one of my two most fierce beast if you can somehow beta this one then you will face a true terror." The shaking suddenly stops but the nins see nothing.

"So where's your monster at."

"Look up fools." The 5 ninjas look up and see a giant arachnid that makes all the color drain from Rin's face.

"Giant spider!" Rin hides behind Kakashi and Obit the latter of which has the same pale face as Rin.

"Yes a giant spider better known as the Kumo a demon spider it was very hard to obtain but it was worth it now my dear crush those fools." The spider flips falling from the roof forcing the nins below to scatter as the floor shakes once more. The spider lets out an ear shattering roar then suddenly lightning starts to arch between its two fangs.

"You got to be kidding me this thing can use lightning." Just as those words leave Kakashi's mouth a beam of lightning comes flying at him which he skillfully doges. The woods were not so lucky as the trees are completely disintegrated.

Dam things are looking bad for the ninjas how are they suppose to beat this thing and then something even more evil is waiting. Just who is this mad scientist and what is he doing? To find out you'll just have to read the next chapter. Of course all my other stories will be even slower now because I'm working on a big project and won't have much time for the others I will try to sneak away and write some for these time to time Rouge Lawman out.


	9. Chapter 9

How it should of been Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

With Yamato

Yamato sighed he was now in deep shit. He was suppose to be looking for proof that the Mizukage was manipulating his country and eradicating his bloodline limit clans for no reason. Now however he was heading out with a team of ANBU meting up with a bloodline eradication squad and going to help purge the Mist of their filth as they called it. He could hear the clash of weapons alerting him and the other ANBU to a battle ahead.

"Looks like those freaks decided to attack our men." The ANBU increase their pace and see a burning house and a couple charred corpses. One of the ANBU cheeks and confirms one of the bodies is a ninja. "Dam everyone split into two man teams find the rest of the eradication squad and take care of the freaks." The ANBU give a confirmative and split up. Yamato and the ANBU he is with don't have to wait long before some of the rebels and a bloodline user launch an ambush. Torn between wanting to help the oppressed people and wanting to live Yamato fights trying to avoid seriously harming anyone. Finally an opening presents its self and Yamato stabs his 'ally' in the side leaving him open to a killing blow delivered by one of the rebels wielding a sword.

"Hold everyone what was that about ANBU."

"My name is Yamato and I come from Konaha we overheard a conversation concerning your kage being controlled by someone else and abusing his power so we came to see what was happening and if need be help you guys out and give the bloodline users safe passage out of Mist till the situation is resolved."

"Konaha huh well what are you doing here?"

"Me and the rest of my squad accompanied by Zabuza and Raiga infiltrated the personal guard of the Mizukage looking for proof so we can gain support for a more forward approach to help the people."

"Ok then help us we are trying to evacuate the area let anyone you find know where to find us to escape." Yamato nods and quickly scans the surroundings for people looking for escape. He comes upon a group of soldiers from the eradication squad fighting a couple rebels.

"Just give up you stupid rebels can't you tell that the Mizukage is doing our country a favor."

One of the rebels spits on him. "Don't make us laugh you hypocrite he's trying to save us he's destroying this country and he fears the bloodline holders yet he's more than happy to brainwash some and use theme to eradicate their own family because he is a coward who won't do his own dirty work." The fight begins and surprisingly the rebels are doing a good job fighting their superior enemies. Of course training usually wins out and soon the trained soldiers take control things look bleak for the rebels until Yamato intervenes taking down two of the mist ninjas at once.

"What the hell are you doing soldier?" Yamato ignores the man blocking a strike from one of the soldiers who was about to kill a rebel. "Ok then traitor fight with the rebels soon more men will be here then with superior numbers we will overwhelm you and your new friends." A couple of minutes pass and no one shows up. The fight drags on some more and still the backup is nowhere to be seen. "Where are they dam it." With no one showing up the rebels start to gain the upper hand and soon the ninjas are trying to escape.

"Shit we can't let them escape or it will blow my cover." The rebels and Yamato quickly incapacitate the remaining men and take them as prisoners.

"You said something about a cover who are you?"

"Yamato Konaha ANBU me and my squad are trying to find concrete proof that your kage is corrupted and that there needs to be something done about his regime now just over that hill there is a grove of trees where more rebels are at to secure an escape route." The rebels salute and go off towards the woods. As they disappear over the hill a shrill scream alerts him to danger just a little down the road. Yamato arrives to a frozen wasteland where a small boy and woman are cornered by a group of villagers with pitchforks and torches. The woman is bleeding on the ground from a stab wound as the boy is trying to protect her from the men.

"Dam brat you and your bitch mother are dead."

"Daddy why are you so angry at momma?" The man who just spoke backhands the young boy knocking him down.

"Don't call me that you freak." Yamato quickly acts appearing in the midst of the two groups. The villagers smile at less before Yamato turns on them and starts to take them out until the only one left is the man that the boy called farther. He begs for mercy but Yamato ignores him and quickly takes care of him as well. He turns to the young boy and woman and notices the deep gash in her stomach. He walks right by the child and pulls out his first aid kit and starts to heal the woman.

"It's going to be okay miss this isn't that bad and you should be fine in a little bit." The woman looks in awe at the ninja. As he said it didn't take long for her to be healed unfortunately before he can tell them where to go for escape he hears the voices of some ANBU and directs them to hid before they show up. Over a nearby hill the rest of the ANBU Yamato had come with appear with a couple of more soldiers.

"Where are the others?"

"All dead sir if it wasn't for some brave civilians like these men here I would be too." The leader cursed as he took in the carnage burning huts dead men, women and children strewn across the ground.

"Huh come on lets get out of here." All the mist nins turn as Yamato discreetly creates a clone before following them. After they disappear the clone Yamato motions for the boy and women to follow him. They reach the clearing in the trees only to find that the rebels had been spotted and some had stayed behind to keep the soldiers from catching the others.

"Dam ok mam I'm going to need you and your son to follow me ok." She nods and the two follow Yamato. For a while all is quiet before finally the women speaks.

"Thank you sir for saving me and my child my names Fusaka and my son's name is Haku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fusaka-san my name is Yamato I come from Konaha some of our ninjas were near the border when they overheard what was happening here and it was decided that something needed to be done thus I and some other ANBU have infiltrated the country and are looking for proof so we can do something about the Mizukage." For the next hour the two traded small talk Haku had fallen asleep due to the stress and his mother was carrying him. They neared the capital of Mist and had to slow due to the patrolling ninjas. They are almost past all of them when Fusaka trips and falls.

"What was that?" Two ninjas rush over as Yamato and Fusaka duck behind some bushes Haku is now awake and trying hard not to cry.

"I don't see anything."

"I heard a noise." The two men search but overlook the two people just as they were leaving though Haku hiccupped. "See I told you so." Both men pull out a kunai and aim them at the bush but before they can release them fog envelops the area. Two loud thuds are heard as the fog clears to reveal Raiga and Zabuza standing there and the two ninjas lying on the ground not moving.

"We'll take care of the two citizens why you dissolve." The clone nods before poofing out of existence. "Ok my names Zabuza and the crazy guy's Raiga you two will follow us to our hideout why we figure out what to do with you." Zabuza turns only to stare in shock at the woman before him. Riga notices this and chuckles.

"What's the mater Zabuza you in love." The woman finally takes in the two men before her and realization hits her as she looks at Zabuza.

"Brother is that you?" Raiga does a double take as he looks back and forth between them.

"Fusaka farther said you died."

"No I almost did but a healer found me floating in the river and healed me up." That's when Raiga and Zabuza notice the young child standing behind her.

"Is that?"

"Yes my son Haku he's your nephew Zabuza."

"Hold on a minute you said you were an only child what the fuck is going on." Zabuza bops Raiga on the head.

"That's obvious dimwit I lied because it hurt to much to think about her." Raiga gives Zabuza the death glare that he pointedly ignores. "Hey sis where's your husband?"

The stiffening of Haku and Fusaka didn't go unnoticed by the ninjas. "Well you see uh." She holds out her hands and s ball of water starts to form she then turns it to ice and slowly shrinks it until it fits in her hands. When she opens them a small ice sculpture of a swan is in her hand. Zabuza and Raiga stare at it then her. "My husband found out me and Haku could do this and decided to kill us." The temperature droops drastically as Zabuza radiates killing intent.

"Where…is…he?" It's barely a whisper but the malice was evident.

"Yamato-san took care of him." Zabuza calmed a bit but his anger still hung in the air.

"Ok then Come on and Raiga no lip from you got it." Raiga nodded as the four set off for the hiding place.

Done man how's that for a reunion bet you didn't see that one coming. So many stories go with Zabuza being Haku's dad so I thought I'd leave them as family but switch it up a bit. Any ways next chapter will probably be the end of the mist mission and I may or may not go back to Jiraiya and the others. Till next time Rouge Lawman out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rouge: Yo I m back with Chapter 10 of How it Should have been.

Chaos: Yeah and I m his evil halve Chaos.

Rouge: Oh not again.

Chaos: Yes I will be in all your stories from now on.

Rouge: Great I thought I was getting rid of you.

Chaos: Ha you wish little boy.

Rouge: sigh Whatever lets just start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don t own Naruto only the story idea.

3 Days latter.

Yamato sighed he was still no closer to gaining any evidence on the Mizukage even with all his skills. If only I could get in his privet chambers I could get something. Suddenly some ANBU rush by and he follows only to see that it s the commander and his second in charge having another argument.

The man s insane Kato you know this he kills his own people.

That s enough Yun if you continue to talk like this I will consider it treason and report you.

But sir I-

No means no Yun this conversation is over. The group of ANBU breaks off as most snigger at Yun for his stupidity at trying to convince their commander that the Mizukage is insane.

A shame you can t convince him.

What s it to you rookie.

Sorry I thought the two of us could talk about why you think the Mizukage is crazy.

Ha please you saw it all those people dead entire villages and families wiped out. Yun shakes with his repressed rage.

Why not join the rebels then.

I will not betray the Mist no matter how much I hate our leader the country I could never turn my back on it.

And the people who are dying left and right.

Unfortunate but those are my orders. Yamato sighs and walks away.

Yo rook you should stay away from Yun you might catch his idiotic ideal. Yamato just nods his head not really caring he needed to do something quick.

With Jiraiya and Co.

Jiraiya cursed how long had it been since they started fighting this giant spider he couldn t remember. He dodged another electric blast. Nothing seemed to phase it at all. He shot another fire ball at it he was starting to run low on chakra again. 'It s like fighting one of the tailed beast all over again. Suddenly a giant snake shot up out of the ground and attacked the spider. Jiraiya jumps on the snake and runs to it s head where Orochimaru is standing. It took you long enough.

Sorry it took a while to build up the needed chakra. The two sannin watch as the snake does battle with the spider trying to find a weakness.

I wonder...

What frog boy?

If you can hurt it from the inside.

What are you crazy.

Of course give me your sword. Orochimaru hands over the sword.

You better come back Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiles.

Didn t know you cared.

I don t I want my sword back and I don t want to dig through a spider for it. Jiraiya waits for an opening and jumps in the spiders mouth. It swallows him up and he gets a one way trip to it s stomach.

Man it stinks in here oh well hopes this works. suddenly a noise comes from behind him he turns to see a wolf walking on two legs at him. Oh come on really. The wolf howls and is answered by 3 more. Great 4 of ya well then come get some. The wolf drops to all 4 s and charges with great speed at Jiraiya. He moves aside at the last moment and slashes at the wolf.

1 down three to go. He is hit in the back by the same wolf as before. He throws it off but has lost the sword. Great snake boy will skin me if I don t find it. Another wolf appears carrying the sword in it s mouth. Of course they would have it. Jiraiya cursed his luck and got ready for his toughest fight in a while. Back outside Orochimaru cursed as the snake was no match for the spider. From below he saw Kakashi, Rin and Obito trying to somehow hurt the spiders legs. Suddenly from the speakers above the crazy scientist spoke again.

Your all just little bugs to it give up and your death will be painless. Orochimaru rolled his eyes as the man went in to a mad laugh. Painless my ass. Back inside Jiraiya powered up a Resangan and drove it in to a wolf s gut sending it spiraling in to the ruins.

Ha that s 2 down. The first wolf had succumbed to bleed out and was dead. The two wolf s growled as Jiraiya started another Rasengan and charged them. Both dodged him and he blew apart the ground. He smiled as his plan had worked they had dropped the sword. Jiraiya picked up the sword and turned in time to slash one wolf across the chest before running it through the wolf s chest. And then there was one. the last wolf howled in rage before charging blindly at Jiraiya. He pulls out a kunai and stabs it right above the right leg. The wolf pays it no heed and charges Jiraiya again but never reaches him as the exploding tag on the kunai blows taking the leg with it. Jiraiya walks up and stabs the wolf in the head ending it s pain. Well thats over time to get the spider. Jiraiya walked to the left until he reached a dead end and then stabbed he felt a jerk from the spider and did it again. He kept doing it but seemed to be getting nowhere so he trudged towards the way he had entered the spiders stomach. Ok then time to find your heart and take care of it..

With Yamato

Yamato sighed as he switched places with Kin and headed back to the secret hideout still no closer to the truth of what was going down in Mist he was almost certain this was going to be a big waste of time that was until he reached the hideout. Outside stood several rebels who were talking to Zabuza and Raiga.

Let me get this straight you want us to help you guys run a raid against the place the Mizukage is staying at right now are you crazy.

If we kill the Mizukage we win the fight this is an all or nothing gamble we are ready to risk everything to get him what about you. Zabuza stands stunned for a moment but only a moment before smiling.

Ok tomorrow we will met you and the rebels for a final assault. With that they shook hands and the rebels left.

You sure thats a good idea Zabuza.

Yes it s time to give that man some real hell.

This works to our advantage too with all the commotion I will be able to sneak in and finally gain some evidence of what the Mizukage is up to.

Oh Yamato your back I didn t even think of that.

Thats fine I ll sneak in to his privet room and steal some documents that state what he s doing and then we ll have him and help will be provided by Konaha and her allies in no time.

Thanks a lot Yamato we appreciate this.

Don t mention it. With that the three men went inside and waited for the faithful day to come.

Next Day

It was a calm April day with a soft breeze coming from the shore. Most of the ANBU were lulled in to a false sense of security as they didn t expect anyone to dare attack where the Mizukage was at. That was their first mistake the second was when they ignored the rolling in fog as a natural mist. Zabuza sighed as he and the rebels sneaked past some more guards. They really let their guard down hope this ain t a trap. Zabuza was using his favorite move the hidden mist technique. Raiga sighed he hated this sneaking around he wanted to bull rush the ANBU and slaughter them all but Zabuza said it would be easier to sneak in and attack from behind. Suddenly the fog started to thing and Raiga smirked.

Ok it s time to do work everyone. With that Raiga charged the closest ANBU and drove his sword right through his chest. The Rebels yelled as they charged from in front of or behind the ANBU. Raiga just moved like water slashing through ANBU who were so caught off guard they couldn t even defend themselves.

This is too easy everyone keep your guard up. Zabuza blocks the kunai that was thrown at him and sends one of his own back at the ANBU. Zabuza watched as Raiga cut down another ANBU who was caught off guard and noticed something wired about his blood. Hu that was wired it looked like... Shit it s a trap they aern t real! Suddenly from all sides came hundreds of ANBU. What the danm I thought there were only 40 some here there maybe water clones. He was right as the first two he cut down were both water clones. He cursed as he saw a rebel kill a water clone only to be cut down from behind. Yamato tried hard to ignore the cries of pain and death as he used the thick fog to sneak closer and closer to the Mizukage s villa. Yamato reached the wall without being seen and quietly snuck to the front door.

This is a little to easy. Just as he says that two ANBU drop down and square off with him Yamato blocks their kicks and punches. He finally finds an opening and hits one in the stomach he then ducks a punch and sweeps the others leg before coming up and hitting a roundhouse kick to the first ones face. The other one jumps back up and throws a punch which he ducks and then connects with an uppercut to the jaw. He then kicks him in the gut and jumps up smashing him in the face with his knee. He ducks a punch from behind and sweeps his legs out from under him. The other guy gets up but is groggy and gets knocked out with a back fist to the temple. The other guy gets up but suffers a kick to the side of his head and an elbow to the face breaking his nose. Now bleeding from the nose he is hit in the other side of his head and then kicked in the jaw and knocked out.

Fuck...fuck...shit. Zabuza cursed as he moved left and right dodging sword slashes. Another rebel fell beside him as he lashed out and hit another water clone. Raiga was having more luck as his side was fighting lees men. Zabuza stabbed out with a kunai and finally hit someone he quickly cut the man down and watched as water clones dissolved left and right. He continued to fight off water clones and real men until only a few more ANBU remained and they started to retreat.

Charge now this is our chance. Raiga lead the charge cutting down two water clones at once. He shot a lightning ball at one and sent him in to a tree.

That fool this could still be a trap proceed with caution. Zabuza and the rebels with him slowly moved forward.

Yamato ducked under a punch and hit him in the gut and the water clone dissolved. Yamato is kicked from behind and staggers forward and is punched in the gut. Yamato sensed the next kick from behind and ducked. He hit the last water clone on accident and Yamato kicked behind him and sent the ANBU tumbling down the stairs. He finally reached the top floor and headed straight for the privet study of the Mizukage. He was shocked to find the door unlocked and slowly opened it only to be more shocked when he saw the ANBU captain and the Mizukage fighting each other. Both were bleeding and gasping for breath as they lunged at each other and ran the other through killing one another. Yamato walked in and looked at the two dead bodies and then over to the desk where he saw some papers talking about what was going on in the mist. He had finally hit the jackpot he had papers documenting every thing. Suddenly a kunai flew in to the papers he looked up to see Yun standing in the doorway.

Who are you disarm yourself now you are under arrest for murder of the Mizukage and ANBU Captain Kato. Yamato cursed and quickly jumped out a nearby window. Yun thought on chasing the man but after looking at the papers he was reading decided against it he had been right the Mizukage was trying to weaken the Mist for her enemies not what he had said about making it stronger. Still when he found that man he would pay for killing Captain Kato and so would his home.

Zabuza sighed as he watched the ANBU retreat to the Mizukage s villa suddenly Yamato came running from the front door and leaped over the ANBU.

What the hell.

The Mizukage s dead no need to fight unfortunately I had proof of him trying to weaken the Mist but I couldn t obtain it.

Danm so this was for nothing.

No it wasn t did you not hear him the Mizukage s dead we ve won. The rebels sent up a yell and jumped for joy as the ANBU found out that their leader was slain by a foreigner ninja as well as the captain. The rebels, Raiga, Zabuza and Yamato feel back to the hideout where the rebels celebrated as Yamato and his squad got ready to leave.

Zabuza, Raiga you are both welcome to come to the leaf with us what do you say. Both men thought it over and finally agreed to leave with them. Fusaka decided to go as well to protect her son Haku who would be seen as a great addition to the leaf village rather than a monster. With that the group said goodbye to the rebels and headed on their way to the leaf.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya huffed he had been walking for a while and still had not reached the spiders heart all he had found so far was more wolf s and those acid spitting lizard s. He suddenly heard a loud boom and started heading towards it. It got louder and louder until he stumbled upon the things giant heart. Jiraiya smiled and ran at the heart and in one smoothe motion plunged the sword in to it. The spider shook and rocked back and forth. Jiraiya stabbed again and again and finally the spider fell to the ground.

Orochimaru watched as the spider started to quiver and shake and knew Jiraiya had done something on the inside that was causing it. Suddenly the spider fell forward and stopped moving. Orochimaru ended his summons and waited with the others for Jiraiya. A few minutes passed and finally the mouth opened and there stood Jiraiya covered in blood.

Well that was fun whats next. The answer came in the sound of a roar as the spider started to move again.

What no way that thing can t be alive still. Suddenly it was thrown and standing their was a hulking 8 ft tall creature.

Like it it s my newest creation a troll they use to live here but the ninja nearly killed them all off have fun beat it and you can finally see me.

Rouge: Wow and done with the chapter.

Chaos: About danm time.

Rouge: I know right anyways thats right a troll an 8 ft 600 pound troll.

Chaos: Ha I hope he crushes the ninja s

Rouge: Sigh anyways see you next time and hopefully with out Chaos.

Chaos: But don t count on it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Rouge: I'm back with the next chapter of how it should have been.

Chaos: Yeah and me too.

Rouge: Yes Chaos now remember you promised to be good today.

Chaos: Me I'm always good. (He gives Rouge the puppy eyes look)

Rouge: Sure you are anyways as always I do not own Naruto only the story idea.

Chapter 11: How it should have been.

The ninjas stood in awe they didn't even know how to start fighting the giant monster. The thing roared and charged swinging its giant club at the stunned warriors. In the nick of time they moved out of the way as the club smashed everything in its way.

"Holly crap if that thing hits us it's over." Obito jumped to the side as the troll swung at him. He tried to punch him but it had little effect as the troll backhanded him across the clearing in to a tree.

"Obito!" Kakashi watched as his best friend laid on the ground barely moving. Kakashi jumped aside as the troll swung at him and threw a kunai at him. It bounced off the troll and the troll tried to punch him. Kakashi ducked and tried again to stab the troll but the kunai did nothing. The troll went to punch him again but Kakashi ducked again and got next to Obito. "Obito are you ok buddy." Obito stirred and noticed Kakashi was next to him.

"Hey Kakashi how's it going."

"You ok man."

"Yeah lets get ugly." Both stand up and get in to battle stances. Both charge the troll as it lets out another guttural roar and charges them. Both dodge to the side and attack it from behind but nothing seems to work. Both pull back and take some deep breaths. The troll turns around only to be slammed in the side by Rin and it actually staggers a little. The troll swings at Rin but she jumps away in time. All three charge the troll and slam in to its gut but the thing barely moves. All three dodge the troll's attack as Jiraiya attacks the thing from behind and causes the troll to almost fall. The troll swings the club around but Jiraiya jumps over it and kicks it in the face. The troll backs away a little but only a little as all their attacks seem to be doing is making him madder. Orochimaru attacks from behind but it does little to the troll.

"Anyone got an idea how to hurt this thing?"

"Actually Kakashi I do jutsus are the only thing we haven't tried yet."

"Right ok then let me try." Kakashi takes a deep breath and then does the hand sings for the Chidori. He rushes the troll and plunges his arm through the troll. The troll roars and slaps Kakashi away from him.

"Kakashi! You stupid beast Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." The troll howls in pain but runs through the fire and swings his club at Obito. He ducks and punches the troll in the hole Kakashi had made. The troll howled and then fell to the ground. "Ha did you see that I got it." The troll staggers to its feet and hits Obito in the back of the head and he loses consciousness.

"Great just great."

"Don't worry I got it." Jiraiya charges the beast with a rasengan. He hit it right in the hole that Kakashi had made and the rasengan sent the troll flying away.

"Good job Master Jiraiya."

"Why thank you Rin." A sudden roar startles the three ninjas.

"Hah you didn't think it would be that easy did you ninjas." The troll enters the clearing a little burnt but the hole in him has healed mostly. "He can heal most wounds have fun ninjas." With that the troll roars and charges the ninjas. Jiraiya dodges the club swing by inches. Orochimaru slashes at the troll but it dodges it by jumping back and lashes out with a right hand. Orochimaru bends sideways to avoid the blow and hits home with a sword thrust to the troll's gut. The troll staggers backwards and roars as it falls to a knee. Rin runs up and knees it in the face then kicks it in the side of the head. She backs away as the troll swings at her the troll forces its way up and charges her but from the side Kakashi and Obito slam in to it.

"Oh look the sleeping beauties are awake." Both ignore the rib from Rin and charge the troll. They unleash a barrage of punches and kicks on the troll sending it tumbling to the ground. Both jump back and do the same jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Both scream and unleash a fireball on the troll, which howls in immense pain.

"Obito keep using fire it hurts it bad." Both keep the jutsu running until the troll finally stops howling. Both pant hard as they watch the fire slowly die down. The troll lays there unmoving and finally dead.

"We did it yes high five." Kakashi gives Obito a high five but suddenly a groan brings them back to looking at the troll. "You got to be kidding me aint he dead yet." The troll stagers to its feet and raises its club only to fall to its knees and fall to the ground.

"No how did you do it dam not my baby you ninjas will pay hear me pay."

"Well he sounds happy."

"Come on we have to find him before he unleashes more freaks of nature on us." With that the ninjas press onwards. After walking for an hour they finally reach a wall with a steel door in it.

"Thisss must be it." Orochimaru and Jiraiya both kick open the door.

"So you finally made it hear good."

"Yeah now we got some thing we want to ask you." Suddenly an electric blast hits Obito in the chest sending him flying in to a tree.

"Obito!"

"Don't worry ninja I'm sure he's fine which is more then I can say for you."

"Show yourself coward!"

"As you wish." The scientist walks forward and the ninjas stare in abject horror for he was no longer a man. He had a mouth in his stomach a tail for legs and the upper body looked like a wolf. "You like it meet the new me I'm now more powerful then a regular human meet the new super race I plan on creating hahahaha." The mouth on his stomach opens and they notice it is a spider's mouth and it was conducting electricity.

"Shit move now!" The ninjas jump away just as the ground was torn up by the electric blast. The scientist slithered out of his lab and watched the ninjas with steely eyes.

"Haha come on ninjasss or are you ssscared of me."

"No who would be scared of you." The scientist sends another electric blast at Jiraiya that he dodges. Orochimaru sent some snakes at the scientist but he dodged them and charged Orochimaru. He stretched out and tried to bite Orochimaru but he moved and delivered a fist to his jaw sending the scientist flying.

"It's over already." Just as Kakashi finished an electric blast came flying at him, which he barely dodged.

"It'sssss far from over." The scientist quickly slithered at Kakashi and stretched out to bit him but Kakashi dodged it. The scientist used his tale and tripped Kakashi but before he could do anymore Rin ran over and elbowed the scientist in the gut. Kakashi kicked up in to the scientist chin and he slithered away. Orochimaru rushed the scientist and tried to remove his head but missed and was bitten by the scientist who than slithered back from Orochimaru. "Ha die ssssnake-sssssannin." Orochimaru just smirked.

"You can't poison me with snake venom you fool." With that Orochimaru quickly slashes out at the scientist and nicks him with the edge of his blade.

"Dam you ninjas."

"Just give it up Yang tell us what we want to know and you will live."

"Never the man I work for would kill me if I told you anything."

"Who do you work for Yang?"

"I jusssst told you he will kill me if I talk you fool now die." With that he sends an electric blast at Jiraiya, which he barely dodges.

"You're the fool if your willing to talk we will protect you."

"No you can't protect me from him I will die before I betray him." He sends another electric blast at the ninjas. As the ninjas dodge the attack he dives underground.

"What where did he go now." Suddenly Yang pops out of the ground behind Kakashi and almost bits him but Kakashi's honed senses allow him to sense him before he could strike. Kakashi kicks at Yang but he dives back underground.

"Everyone be on guard he can come from anywhere." As Jiraiya finishes saying this he jumps as Yang comes out of the ground from right under him. Jiraiya forms hand sings and sends a fireball at Yang but he uses he flexibility to dodge it and keep coming at Jiraiya. He finally reaches Jiraiya and bites on his ankle only for Jiraiya to disappear in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya comes from under Yang and kicks him in the chest sending him flying higher in to the air. Jiraiya throws some shuriken at Yang and one hits why he dodges the rest and dives down at Jiraiya. He reaches out to try and bit Jiraiya but Jiraiya grabs his throat and leans back to dodge it. He flips in air and throws Yang at the ground and powers up a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya extends his hand and hits the mark and sends Yang flying to the ground. Yang uses it to his advantage and dives back underground.

"Did you get him Jiraiya?"

"No he dove underground again."

"But you hit him with a Rasengan that should of finished him."

"I know be on guard he's getting ready to attack again." This time Yang goes after Rin but she dodges his attacks and throws some kunai at him but he dodges and dives under again and targets Orochimaru. He ducks under the blade swipe from Orochimaru and sends an electric blast at him that Orochimaru jumps over. Yang dives underground as Orochimaru goes for a downward swipe at him.

"Dam it this is getting a little annoying." Suddenly a yelp of pain followed by Yang flying out of the ground and landing hard on the ground startles the ninjas.

"Woo got him guys." All are surprised to see Obito come up out of the ground.

"When did you get up Obito?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago he seemed to forget about me so I snuck in to one of his holes and waited for him to come to me and attacked him where he least expected it."

"Way to go Obito you're not totally useless on this mission after all."

"Jeez thanks Rin." As the three younger ninjas continue to talk Jiraiya and Orochimaru walk over to the down body of Yang.

"Orochimaru look."

"The fool bit off his own tongue he really did want to die rather than betray him what loyalty."

"Or fear he has to be strong he just has to be part of the Akatsuki he just has to."

"Don't jump to conclusions Jiraiya just calm down."

"It's my god son their after I wont let them touch him." Orochimaru puts his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Don't worry we wont let them get him."

"Your right maybe there's something in his lab about who he was working for." Suddenly the lab explodes in a ball of flames.

"What the hell."

"He must have activated an explosive tag before he bit off his tongue."

"Dam it come on lets head home."

Rouge: Wow finally done with this chapter it took forever to get a good muse for this.

Chaos: Wawawa quit crying baby.

Rouge I'm not ugh I hate you sometimes. Next chapter is a time skip 6 years in to the future.

Chaos: Please review thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

How it should have been

Chapter: 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rouge: Here we go now the story will really pick up 6 years have passed since the last chapter.

Chaos: Yeah now lets start the chapter.

Naruto yawned as he rolled over and hit the alarm clock turning it off. It was already 6 in the morning he sat up and stretched as he yawned again before getting up out of bed. He walked over to his own privet bathroom where he took a nice warm shower. As he got out and dried off he went and put on his favorite clothes. A black pair of ANBU pants with lots of pockets. Next he put on his black tank top and then an orange and black jacket that was a gift from his godfather. He didn't zip up the jacket due to it being warm in the spring of Fire Country. He walked out of his room and down the stairs and to the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" His mom turns around and smiles at her son.

"Scrambled eggs and sausage Naruto-kun."

"Alright."

"Oh man when are we going to have pancakes again?" Naruto and Kushina turn to see Hikaru standing there rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes

"Now Hikaru you know we are going to have pancakes tomorrow I know there your favorites."

"Thanks aunt Kushina." The now 9-year-old Hikaru sits down next to Naruto.

"Hey Hikaru want to hang out for a little before you go to the academy."

"Sorry Naruto you know I have to go straight to the academy after breakfast."

"Awe."

"Now Naruto don't be like that." Both boys looked to see Minato Namikaze enter the kitchen.

"Hi dad."

"Uncle Minato."

"Boys Kushina-chan." Kushina turned to her husband and the two kissed. Naruto gagged why Hikaru just chuckled at him. Minato took his seat at the head of the table as Kushina started to serve out breakfast. It soon turned in to a race between Naruto and Hikaru who each tried to finish first. Hikaru won with Naruto being a close second. Minato finished soon after with Kushina finishing last as she cleaned off the table there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Hikaru yelled as he went to the front door. He opened the door to find Itachi and Sasuke standing there.

"Hey Itachi what are you doing here."

"Well I wanted to walk with you to school and Sasuke wanted to come over and hang out with Naruto."

"Ok cool." He and Itachi continued to talk as Sasuke walked in to the house and talked to his best friend Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how's it going."

"Good oh I got this new game I just know you'll like come on." The two younger boys ran upstairs, as the older ones got ready to leave.

"Hold on a minute boys don't close the door on me." Minato called out as he rushed out the door behind the boys. Kushina smiled as she did the dishes. As Itachi and Hikaru walked they started to meet their other friends. Aiko Hyuuga who walked over to Hikaru and took a hold of Hikaru's hand as the two had been going out for as long as anyone could remember. Next was Goro Akimichi followed by Aimi Yamanaka. Aimi sent a look at Itachi that he didn't catch. Everyone knew Aimi had a thing for the Uchiha but Itachi himself didn't know it. Next to join the group was Haru Haruno and Daiki Inuzuka with his dog

Ro-ro. Finally Kenshin Aburame and Akemi Nara joined the group of friends as Minato just looked on with a smile at the next generation of ninjas. 'Ha their going to surpass us I just know it.' As they neared the academy they waved goodbye to the Hokage as he waved back before continuing to the Hokage office. As the group of friends entered the academy they saw the classroom was almost full of people as they took their regular seats near the back of the class.

"Ok everyone today we are going outside to practice some of your basic jutsus you need to know ok."

"Hai Nawiki-sensei." The class said in unison.

Tsunade sighed she had only started working at the hospital and was already tired then again she was 50 some so it didn't take much to tire her out. Suddenly some one walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The man asked as Tsunade grinned and turned around and gave the man a kiss.

"Dan you." She lightly slugs him in the shoulder but this is Tsunade so even her light punch hurts like crap.

"Owe you trying to dislocate my shoulder hun." Tsunade giggled as she healed his hurt shoulder.

"Oh quit being a baby Dan-kun." The two kiss again.

"So how has your day been treating you." She just sighed. "That ruff huh well you could always take off early and come home with me." She smiled but nodded her head in a negative.

"No can do you know I'm in charge of the hospital honey I'll see you later." Dan just smiled as he walked out of her privet office.

Minato sighed as he entered his office as he sat down and created his shadow clones to start work a knock on his door drew his attention. "Come in." He was surprised to see the former Hokage Sarutobi enter.

"Minato may I talk to you." Minato just nodded as the ex-Hokage sat down.

Naruto laughed as he watched Sasuke try to get a handle for Naruto's new game. "Come on Sasuke you can do better than that." Sasuke just growled as he tried to get a handle for the game but gave up as he died again. Naruto just laughed as Sasuke huffed.

"Whatever want to go to the park instead." Naruto nodded as the two ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom can we go to the park."

"Sure Naruto just wait until I put away these dishes."

"Okay." A sudden nock on the door draws everyone's attention.

"Answer the door Naruto."

"Okay mommy." Naruto went to the front door and opened it surprised to find Kiba standing there.

"Hey Naruto I wanted to see if you wanted to join us in going to the park." He then notices Sasuke standing there. "Oh Sasuke you're here to you can come as well."

"Wow talk about coincidence we were just talking about going to the park right Sasuke."

"Yep."

"Cool then come on."

"Hold on we have to wait for mom."

"I'm coming." Kushina walked out of the kitchen and came to the front door. "Ok let's go." She followed the three boys to find a large group of children standing outside her door. She didn't lock it as no one was going to break in to the Hokage's house. She walked up to the kids and saw that all their mothers were there. "Hi girls."

"Kushina." With that the adults started to talk about all sorts of things why the kids did the same.

All over the training field children were training. Practicing the most standard jutsus, working on the balancing board, practicing throwing shuriken and kunais and sparing. Itachi and Hikaru watched as the two boys in the spring circle went at it. It seemed the two had some sort of beef with one another as the two were going a little harder than usual.

"Wow what's wrong with them."

"Don't know." The fight continued for a couple more minutes until one won the fight by forcing the other out of the circle. "It's our turn now." Itachi and Hikaru entered the circle and entered their fighting stances. Most people stopped what they were doing and started to gather around it was no surprise as both were the top students. They liked to spar it was just how they were.

"Go Hikaru-kun." Hikaru smirked at his girlfriend.

"You can do it Itachi." Some other student yelled out as the kids started yelling for whom they thought would win. Both boys charged each other and the fight was on. Hikaru threw a punch that Itachi ducked as he went for a leg sweep that Hikaru jumped over. The two traded blows both getting few hits in as they either blocked or dodged most blows. Suddenly Itachi went for a high kick that Hikaru blocked. Hikaru went to throw Itachi out of the circle but Itachi flips in the air and lands on his feet and skids to a stop just short of going out of the circle. Both boys charge each other again and start to trade blows again. Itachi tries to trip Hikaru but he was able to see it coming and jumped back from Itachi. Hikaru went for a high kick that was blocked by Itachi who delivered a hard shot to Hikaru's gut as he goes skidding backwards. He comes short of going out of the circle but is able to stop himself before he goes out. The two charge as Itachi goes for a kick at the chest Hikaru blocks it and flips Itachi but he handsprings and does a flipping kick hitting Hikaru right under the chin. Hikaru staggers back and Itachi rushes in and elbows him in the stomach and delivered an uppercut. Hikaru staggers back some more and was about to go out of the circle as Itachi went for a roundhouse kick to Hikaru's head. Hikaru blocks it and jumps away from Itachi staying in the ring. The two charge and Itachi hits a side kick to Hikaru's leg sending him to one knee. As Itachi goes for a punch Hikaru blocks it and rolls backwards and kicks Itachi in the gut with both feet. As Itachi stumbles backwards Hikaru jumps up and pushes his advantage as he elbows Itachi in the chin flowed by a hard left hook to the face. Itachi stumbles back more as Hikaru thrust kicks him and sends Itachi tumbling backwards. As Itachi stands up the kids around start to applaud as he looks down and sees he ended up outside the circle.

"Way to go Hikaru were tied again."

"Yep." He smiled as the two shook hands.

"I see what you mean that was easily a Chunin level battle they just had." Minato smiled as the old kage sighed.

"Yep those two will lead the way for the future and if they're this good it's scary to think how well Sasuke and Naruto will be."

"Indeed so what do you think."

"Are you sure your pretty old to be doing missions."

"Yes I'm sure I would love to help mold the future as a Jonin sensei again."

"Ok Sarutobi if you're sure then I will let you know about your team when they graduate in a few years." Sarutobi smiled as he left the office.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Minato said aloud to himself.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto chased him he was it in their game of tag. Suddenly the older kids showed up after coming out of the academy.

"Want to play tag?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Hikaru.

"Sure why not."

"Okay your it." Naruto tagged him and ran off as the others all ran from Hikaru but he only really chased one person his girlfriend. A few hours latter all the kids were tired from tag and just resting as they talked about their day.

Rouge: And done now man am I running out of ideas for this story for this part please review and give me some ideas about what to write about thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

How it should Have Been

Chapter: 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It was the weekend which meant no school today as Hikaru yawned as he woke up. He walked down stairs and was happy to see his aunt making pancakes. "Hey aunt Kushina."

"Good morning Hikaru-kun." Not too long after Hikaru had come down Naruto joined him.

"Naruto."

"Hikaru." Minato entered the kitchen and hugged his wife from behind.

"Good morning Kushina-chan."

"Hello Minato-kun." Minato walks over to his set and sits down as breakfast is served. Hikaru digs in annihilating his pancakes. Minato chuckles.

"Calm down Hikaru no one will steal your pancakes." Hikaru just looks up at his uncle before going back to eating.

"Hey dad when you get to work can you take me to your private training grounds so the three of us can talk." Minato nods as he continues to eat.

"How is the fox Naruto."

"He's fine but he says to call him Kurama Hikaru." Hikaru just rolls his eyes.

"Tell him as soon as he stops calling me brat I'll call him Kurama." Naruto just sighs as Minato chuckles. Hikaru finishes his breakfast and gets up. "I'm going to spend the day with Aiko-chan."

"Ok Hikaru just behave yourself." Hikaru blushes.

"Aunt Kushina." He squeaks as the others laugh. He sighs as he walks over to the front door and puts on his shoes. He opens the door only to run right into Jiraiya of the sannin. "Hey dad Jiraiya is here." Hikaru exits the house as Jiraiya walks in and heads to the kitchen. "Minato Kushina Naruto."

"Sensei."

"Hello Jiraiya-san."

"Hey Ero-sensei."

"Hey Naruto quit calling me that I am your godfather." Naruto just sticks out his tongue out at Jiraiya who sighs. "Well Minato do you have some free time today to talk to me today."

"Great both my sensei's want to talk to me."

"Ah what does Kurama want Naruto?"

"He says he will say when he talks to dad."

"Oh can I be there as well." Naruto closes his eyes for a moment.

"He says sure."

"Ok then well come on." Minato and Naruto finish their breakfast and give Kushina a goodbye hug before leaving with Jiraiya right behind them. The two three men make it through the village pretty fast and enter the hokage tower where Minato makes some clones and sends them upstairs to work why he goes to the hokage training grounds with Naruto and Jiraiya right behind him. They enter the great training facility and walk over to a picnic table. Naruto closes his eyes and when they open they are red.

**"Minato pervert." **Jiraiya bristles at the comment but stays quiet. **"It's been a long time but I think it's time young Naruto started learning how to make clones so I can get out of here but of course I have more important matters than that you two should know that the Akatsuki are the lees of our worries."**

"What do you mean Kurama?"

**"I sense a disturbance in nature something big is going to happen Minato Jiraiya demons besides myself and the others exist and most hate humans and I fear they may start to not care about us being here since we don't really roam around anymore that's the reason we came up with sealing us in some kids I fear that some of these demons may come here and try to take over the continent and others will just want to wipe out all of you."**

"Should we tell the other big five?"

**"No the others should notice this shift and warn them themselves right now I'm more worried about Naruto and that boy Shukaku chose Gaara being targeted by these demons since they are the weakest."**

"Ok so you want me to start training Naruto harder."

**"Yes that would be best both him and Gaara will need to be stronger why protecting them from Akatsuki is one thing protecting them from demons is another thing entirely so Jiraiya what did you want to say." **Jiraiya sighed.

"It's just not demons from around the world we need to worry about but also other people take the samurai for instance the ones on this continent don't mind us much but the shogun Riuki Yamato is another thing entirely he has expressed interest in coming over and seeing the Chunin exams when we hold them as he does not trust any of the other villages to accept him."

"I see well we won't hold them for a while but tell him I would be glad to have him also it will let him see the might of the five great ninja nations and may take any ideas of invading from his mind."

"Sure thing Minato."

"Ok then Kurama-sensei I'll see to it that Naruto gets trained so he can make a clone for you to inhabit ok."

**"Thank you Minato." **Kurama closes his eyes and when they open Naruto is back in control.

"Yes private training with you dad I can't wait." Minato just chuckles.

"Calm down Naruto all I'm teaching you is the shadow clone jutsu."

"Awe man." The two men chuckle as Naruto pouts.

"Now Naruto you are not ready for my other two jutsus and the rest I know can be taught to you by anyone." Naruto sighs.

"Ok dad."

"Good now follow my lead and you will master this jutsu in no time."

North lands

The man panted as he hid behind a tree. "Damn I knew we couldn't take him but no Biku had to be stubborn." The man slowly peaks around the tree and sees nothing and sighs in relieve. "Good I lost him."

"Who?" The man jumped and landed on his ass as he looked up into the guy's eyes.

"Oh god no please I never wanted to fight you."

"But you did try and for that you must pay." The man closed his eyes.

"Lumo quit playing with weaklings and come we've been summoned by lord Gnarl."

"Fine you my little friend are lucky." The two people disappear as the man opens his eyes.

"Thank you god." With that the man gets up and runs to a place he knew they would not dare attack a holy shrine where priest and priestesses trained and lived. You see the North lands as it was called was still highly populated with demons as most of the demons that had been in the Elemental nations had fled here to escape death. Of course humans also had moved here and as such had found ways to combat the demons. Why most warriors were samurai in the employment of daimyo's there were also demon hunters as well as priest and priestesses that could fight them. Why the land was mostly dominated by demons humans had carved out substantial sizes of land to call their own. Those people would also say Gnarl and his band of demons were the strongest around but the demons would laugh as there were far more powerful demons it was just Gnarl had made a name for himself in slaughtering what he called insignificant bugs by numbers that most demons didn't reach. The two demons were running and neared an old abandoned castle. They went through the gates and straight to the throne room where Gnarl sat.

"Ah Lumo Yuki good I have a job for you?"

"Another village you wish us to eradicate master."

"No I want the two of you to head to the Elemental nations and see if it's true about the demons that had remained sealing themselves in humans."

"What why would they do that wouldn't that weaken them?"

"Possibly which is why you are to check if it's true then we may pay the Elemental nations a visit and make them pay for what they did to our ancestors."

"Understood lord Gnarl." Yumi and Lumo both turned and left they needed to find a boat and cross the sea.

Kato

Riuki Yamato sat upon his throne in Kato listening to the petty squabbles of two of his generals. Riku Yamato his brother was once more trying to convince the old war hawk Ryu that invading the ninja nations was still too risky. "We have no idea of their numbers or skills and the daimyo's of that nation are more than happy with the ninjas and will probably side with them if we were to attack."

"And we are the great nation of Yamato a nation named after you and your brother and the ruling family for years where is your pride."

"And where is your mind old man trying to invade a nation that you know nothing about is tantamount to suicide."

"Ha admit it you're just afraid of the ninjas which are pest compared to a well trained samurai."

"If you feel that way why don't you try and take them by yourself you old fool."

"Riku Ryu that is enough now I've recently talked to Jiraiya-san and he said he would deliver a message from me about watching the Chunin exams when they are held in Konoha I am certain Minato will except in which you two will be my bodyguards for the trip so I don't need you two trying to kill each other understood."

"Yes brother."

"As you wish my lord."

"Thank you." The two generals stand and level a glare at one another before going their separate ways. Riuki sighs.

'I wonder if any other leader has to deal with this.'

Cave in Rain

"And I'm telling you that it's too early to try and make a move." Pain sighed as Kisame and Sasori were at it again.

"Well I'm sick and tired of sitting and doing nothing we know some of the Jinchurriki are outside their village why don't we take one of them."

"Kisame why outside of the village they are still within the borders of their nation and thus our presence will be noticed either before or after we capture the Jinchurriki and then we will have their entire ANBU force after us no we must bid our time and when we do strike be quick and quiet if at all possible."

"Ha you're just afraid to fight them is all." Sasori narrows his eyes. Pain finally steps in before a fight can break out.

"Both of you have valid points but for now we are too weak to capture the demons so we must wait until we have more men and can handle the sealing of the demons understood." Both men stand down as they have no intentions of fighting Pain. "Good now then on to more important matters like finding more members to join us." Just then Zetsu comes from the floor.

"Sir I may have found another member for us." Pain just smiles.

Konoha

Naruto panted as he stood stock still. His father was right he had easily mastered the kagebushin jutsu but the hard part was the soul transfer as he was still having problems brining Kurama from inside him to another body. He stood before his clone and ran through the hand sings once more. "Soul transfer jutsu." He poked the clone and focused his energy as red chakra started to pour from him to the clone. It was slow at first but steadily got faster and faster until…boom. The power blew up in Naruto's face as he failed once more. "Damn it." Naruto stood up and panted why looking where his clone had been. "Sorry Kurama I'm trying."

** "Don't beat yourself up kit you're doing a lot better than the man who created this jutsu did when he first tried it."**

"Oh who was that?"

**"Oh just the sage of six paths no one important."**

"No one important he's the reason we have chakra in the first place."

**"Actually some demons taught him it but he did pass along the knowledge so I guess he would be your first ninja."** Naruto just panted as he created another clone and tried once more and again it blew up in his face.

Namikaze estate

Hikaru and Akio were sitting on the porch just talking when Naruto walked up to the house. "Yo cuz what happened to you." Naruto was covered in dirt and cuts. Naruto just groaned as he walked into the house. "Must have been training all day after uncle taught him the shadow clone jutsu."

"Yeah well it's getting late father will want me home for dinner."

"Ok Aiko-chan." She leans in and the two kiss before she gets up and walks off. Hikaru just stares after her until she is out of sight.

"Hate to see her go but love watching her leave haha." Hikaru gets up and dust himself off before going in as well.

"Naruto are you ok hunny?"

"Yes mom just having a problem doing a move Kurama is trying to teach me."

"'Sigh' Just take it easy ok Naruto-kun."

"Yes mam."

"Good now go get cleaned up for dinner." Naruto runs upstairs as Hikaru follows his aunt into the kitchen and sits down at the table. "Did you and Akio have a good time Hikaru?" Hikaru smiles.

"Yep it was fun."

"Good to hear." Just then Minato enters the house.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey uncle." Kushina glances at Minato but says nothing as both men look at her.

"Oh no I forgot something didn't I?" Kushina just huffs and turns around.

"Um what's going on?" Minato using the speed that he was known for was soon before his wife and smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Happy anniversary dear." She took the box and opened it to see a pearl necklace.

"Oh Minato-kun it's beautiful." She grabs him and gives him a kiss which he happily returns just as Naruto enters the room.

"Can't you two get a room?" Hikaru chuckles as Minato and Kushina break apart.

"Listen here young man this is our house we will kiss where we want." Naruto just sighs.

"Yes mam."

"Good now then dinner is almost done so everyone sit down." Naruto and Minato join Hikaru at the table as Kushina finishes the stir fry she was making.

Next day

Naruto yawned as he awoke to another day. It was Sunday and as much as he wanted to train on bringing Kurama out he had in no short order demanded Naruto take the day to spend with his friends. Naruto walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to see everyone already awake. "Good morning."

"Hey cuz."

"Naruto."

"Hello Naru-kun."

"Mom." Naruto whined as the other two men chuckle.

"Now I'll have none of that mister take a seat for breakfast." Naruto just sighs as he takes his seat. Soon breakfast is served and Naruto and Hikaru race each other to see who will finish first. Hikaru finishes first followed by Naruto. Minato just shakes his head as he finishes his breakfast followed by Kushina as he then helps his wife with the dishes.

"Hey Hikaru let's go play a game."

"Ok Naruto." The two cousins go upstairs.

North lands

Yuki sighed as Lumo scared another human senseless. "Having fun?"

"Actually yeah." Yuki sighs.

"Let's just find a boat."

"Buzz kill." Yuki ignores him and keeps on walking. After thirty minutes and Lumo scaring another human they found a boat.

"Hello any one here?"

"Hello hello what do you want?"

"We were hoping you could take us to the Elemental nations."

"Oh what business do demons from Gnarl's court have over there?" Both tense up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't play me for an idiot I know a demon when I sense them and you two are reeking of youki."

"How does a human know that?"

"Simple I come from the Elemental nations I just happen to be in tuned to that stuff."

"Ok how do you know we're from Gnarl's court?"

"It's my job to know who's who over her for master Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Who?"

"A guy's who is stronger than you two."

"Ha a human stronger than demons this I got to see."

"We are simply looking into rumors is all as long as we are left alone we will avoid combat."

"Fine come on I'll take you over though I'll be sending message to Jiraiya so he can meet us when we make land just tell him what it is you want to know he will know since he keeps his ear to the ground at all times."

"Huh?"

"He means this guy is a master spy."

"Oh ok whatever I just want to see if he's stronger than me."

"Ha boy he's easily stronger than Gnarl but I'll let you find out firsthand."

"What is your name captain?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." With that the boat shoves off making its way to the Elemental nations.

Kato

Riku Yamato sat in his study in silence. After his brother and Ryu he was the strongest man in Yamato but he wondered if Ryu was right was he a coward. No of course not Ryu was just trying to stir the pot was all. Riku sighed if he had his way the samurai nation would join with the ninja nations and bring peace to the rest of the world. Though he mused the ninja nations were always at war but they at the moment had an unstable peace. Then again he had heard the mutterings of some of the more disgruntled samurai and the threat of civil war was highly likely between them so having one ruler didn't make all the problems go away. He sighed as he got up he needed to organize defenses incase any of the demons on their continent decided to attack again. Why not strong they did provide a nuisance to the men.

Konoha

Naruto ran behind a tree he was trying to lose Kiba who was it in the game of tag he and the others were playing in the park. "Darn where did he go." Kiba heard a noise to his left and saw Sasuke trying to sneak away. "Oh no you don't." Kiba started to chase Sasuke away from where Naruto had gone as he sighed in relieve and turned and went in the opposite direction. He walked for a bit and then saw the safe zone. Knowing Kiba was not nearby Naruto started to make his way over and was soon sitting beneath the tree. Soon he heard a rustling noise and saw Sakura come from the trees running towards the base. Kiba came out right behind her and even though Naruto knew she couldn't outrun him he just had to cheer her on.

"Come on Sakura you can out run dog breath." Kiba stumbled at the insult and that was all that was needed as Sakura closed the distance and touched the tree. "Way to go Sakura I knew you could do it." Sakura blushed a little.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Oh gag me."

"Be quiet Kiba."

"Make me Naruto."

"You're just jealous." Kiba starts to sputter why Naruto smirks and Sakura giggles.

"Whatever." Kiba turns and heads back to the woods to look for the others why Naruto and Sakura sit down.

"Good job Sakura."

"Thanks Naruto I don't think I would of made it if you hadn't of called him dog breath."

"Don't sell yourself short I'm sure you could have done it." Sakura blushes as Naruto praises her.

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto just smiles as Sakura feels her heart skip a beat oh how she loved his smile. Soon they are joined by Ino and the two girls start talking about whatever girls talk about as Naruto tuned them out. Soon Shino and Shikamaru join them followed by Choji and then Sasuke. Finally Kiba shows up with Hinata behind him a triumphant look upon his face.

"Well I caught Hinata so she's it." The others just nod as Hinata stands against the tree and gives them all five seconds to run to the woods before she chases after them.

Kumo

The raikage a man by the name of A sighed as he looked over the report before him. His adoptive brother Killer Bee stood before him. "Bee why did you put this Jonin in the hospital." He already knew the answer as standing behind Bee was his best friend and secret crush Yugito Nii.

"Simple he was trying to hurt Yugito-chan." Yugito for her part felt bad as she wasn't strong enough to protect herself and it usually lead to Bee getting in trouble with some of the council members.

"Thank you Bee I can't fault you for protecting your friend are you ok Yugito-chan?"

"Hai Raikage-sama." A sighed.

"Please call me A Yugito you are my brother's friend after all."

"Thank you A-sama." A just sighed as it appeared it would take a while for the girl to trust him though he didn't blame her the last man she trusted so quickly was Daisuki and he had then proceeded to trick her to his home and then beat and rape her for hours before the raikage found out what was going on. Bee had been beyond furious and had pretty much beaten the man to death which is why Yugito trusted him so much.

"Ok well you two be careful and have a good day." The two soon to be gennin nodded and left.

Iwa

Onoki smiled as his two jinchurriki entered the village Han and Roshi were by far two of the strongest ninjas in the village after himself of course. In fact he wanted to retire and give the spot to Roshi who if went all out could beat him but the damn council refused to see the potential the young man had. Of course Roshi wasn't young at thirty-seven but compared to the fifty-five year old Onoki he was hell his village was the only one not yet to pick a fourth kage as most had after the end of the third great ninja war had ended. Even the dysfunctional Mist had picked a new kage and theirs was Yagura the jinchurriki of the Sanbi. Onoki sighed how he wished he could convince the fools to let him appoint Roshi as the next tsuchikage. Then of course the fools still held disgust with Konoha and their yondaime Minato Namikaze though they were the only ones as Onoki had found that he only used the jutsu he was famous for in eradicating an army of Iwa nins who had their loyalties to someone other than him and only used the harashin against opponents he felt were worthy of it so why the council spread rumors of how he had ruthlessly cut down Iwa ninjas he and his ninjas respected the great man and his skill.

Mist

Yagura sat in his office it had been three years and still he could not believe he was Mizukage of the mist. There was a knock at his door and he beckoned them in. In entered his fellow jinchurriki Utakata holder of Saiken better known as the Rokubi. "Ah Utakata what do you want?"

"Did Isobu tell you about the other demons?"

"Yes he sensed them do not worry they are just fodder to us."

"I know but I fear if we don't make a strong showing to them more powerful ones will come." Yagura sighed.

"You want to meet them when they land and make a strong impression with them."

"I would like to yes."

"Ok they will land in one of the ports in the land of fire you will be by yourself try not to cause trouble." Utakata smirks.

"Who me I would never do that." Utakata walks out of the office as Yagura sighs again.

Takigakure

Fu sighed as she sat under a tree. She wondered if she should warn her father about the other demons but she didn't want to cause him extra stress. "Chomei what do you think I should do?"

**"It's your decision young one but I would not worry seeing as how these two demons aren't that strong and can be handled by any of my brothers with ease."**

"Ok then for now I'll keep quiet but if stronger ones come I'll let dad know."

**"Ok then young one would you like to continue your training now."**

"Sure I took a long enough break." Fu stretches and stands up ready for another round of training.

Suna

"I see thank you Gaara and tell Shukaku thanks as well." Gaara nods as he leaves his father's office. "More demons but they will land in fire country so they are not my problem and if Gaara sensed them I'm sure Minato's son can as well so no reason to send message to Konoha about them." The kazekage leans back in his chair and sighs. "As long as no stronger ones come over we should be fine."

Rouge: And chapter yes I'm back gain and after some thought finally got this chapter out

Chaos: Yeah this was your first story so I'm glad to see you return to it

Rouge: Thanks please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

How it should Have Been

Chapter: 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Three days latter

Naruto sighed as he was once more trying to get the soul transfer jutsu to work. "I don't get it why is it so hard."

**"Boy this was a jutsu created by the single strongest man in history of course it would be hard." **Naruto just sighed.

"I know but still if I can't learn this jutsu you'll be stuck in me till I die and that's not fair to you."

**"Thanks kit but don't worry about me to much so what if I'm stuck in you for even eighty years that's nothing to me."**

"I will learn this move and you will have your freedom again I promise." Kurama smiles as the boy gets back up and tries again.

Taki

Jiraiya and Orochimaru sat in a small tea shop drinking the stuff as they waited. About a day ago he got a message from one of his spies in the North lands about some demons from Gnarl's court coming over to check on some rumors. The two sannin knew exactly what rumors they were checking on but didn't say a word they would meet the two demons and give them their information before sending them off back to Gnarl who they hoped would realize he was out classed and would not attack them. That's when they sensed it the six tails was in the vicinity. "What iss a Misst ninja doing here."

"They probably sensed the two demons coming and decided to show them not to interfere with us."

"Yesss well we better make ssure he doessn't causse any problemsss."

"Right let's get going." The two men paid their bill and headed to the docks. They reached the docks and were not surprised to find Utakata of Mist standing there.

"Jiraiya-sama Orochimaru-sama."

"It's a risk for you to be here you know."

"Just going to show them that even sealed up the tailed best still trump them is all." Jiraiya just sighs as he stands there. A few minutes later the boat arrives and docks and off steps Jack Sparrow.

"Ah lord Jiraiya master Orochimaru good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well Jack they cause any problems."

"Just the male going on and on how no human was stronger than him."

"Damn right hell you said he was stronger than me but I can barely sense his power he's more pathetic than most of the people in the North lands." They look over to see a man standing at 5ft. 4in. jump off the boat followed by a beautiful woman who stood at 5ft 6in.

"You're a fool I hope they kill you."

"Oh fuck you Yuki you're just as disappointed as I am." Lumo looks over at Utakata. "At less he has some power which is more than I can say for you two weaklings."

"Did you hear that Orochi-teme he wants to see our power."

"He'sss not even worth me going to half my power which would be more than hisss."

"Well alright but he did ask to see our power so I'll give him a sample." Jiraiya takes a deep breath and then starts to glow as he stops holding back his chakra. Lumo looks on in shocks as Jiraiya's power starts to increase. He easily matches Lumo's power and keeps going as Lumo starts to sweat as he nears Gnarl's power level and just keeps going. Even Yumi is shocked she had expected him to be stronger than Lumo but he was putting out more power than Gnarl even. Finally he stops and they know even if he fought Gnarl he would wipe the floor with him. "That better for ya."

"Thank you Jiraiya-san now captain Sparrow says you may know the truth to why we are here."

"I may." Yuki sighs.

"Is it true that the nine tailed beast have sealed themselves in humans."

"Yes."

"Ha then it don't matter how strong you are there are plenty of demons stronger than you and the only thing keeping them away was the tailed beast when we tell Gnarl this he'll be salivating at the idea of invading." Utakata clears his throat.

"Actually you may want to know none of the tailed demons care what you have to say."

"Oh and who are you human."

"Utakata Jinchurriki of Saiken the Rokubi demon."

"Wait you have the six tails but you're that weak that's pathetic."

"Oh now you made him angry." Utakata closes his eyes and when they open they are pure white.

**"You foolish bug if it wasn't for the fact that we were told not to cause issues I would destroy you."**

"That's big talk for something sealed in a human."

** "Alright I will give you a taste of my power if it will shut your mouth you insignificant whelp." **Saiken starts to concentrate and soon one two three tails made of pure chakra is behind him and Lumo backs away in fear as the demon is easily stronger than Jiraiya even. **"Now then tuck your tail and run back to your master and tell him to not even think of trying to attack this land as me and my partner aren't even the strongest since three of the other Jinchurriki can use all of my brothers powers which means they are stronger than me." **With that Saiken draws his power back in and closes his eyes and when they open Utakata is back in control.

"You heard Saiken now go back home filth."

"Actually I was planning on having a drink with lord Jiraiya before leaving so these two can either find a new boat to take them home or wait a day why I catch up with my friend."

"We will wait on the boat then and see you tomorrow captain Sparrow."

"Ok then come master Jiraiya you can tell me of your tails and maybe give me a sneak peak of your next book."

"Haha sure thing Sparrow."

"Great another pervert." Utakata narrows his golden eyes as he looks at the two demons.

"Know this you do leave the area we will sense it and I will come back." And with that Utakata pulled out a pipe and blew a bubble which surrounded him and he floated off to Kiri.

"Come on Lumo let's get on the boat."

"Right ok Yuki." Lumo gets back on the boat.

Kumo

Yugito sighed as she made her way from the academy back home. Tomorrow her and Bee would be graduating and become gennin or at less she hoped so. Then of course she didn't know if he'd be on her team or not. She shook her head she needed to focus on tomorrow and passing the exam. As she reached her place she sighed as she saw some ninjas standing there trying to pick the lock and break in. "Oi there I don't have anything worth stealing." The three ninjas perk up and see Yugito and smirk as they get up and start walking towards her. She gulped as she thought maybe she should have stayed quiet.

"Hello kitty how's it going." Yugito hissed she hated being taunted about that.

"Its fine now get out of here before I tell the Raikage what you were doing."

"Oh come on kitty don't be like that." He reached out to touch her but she grabbed his hand and squeezed trying to break his hand. He quickly pulls his hand back. The three men glare at her and start to get uncomfortably close.

"That wasn't nice kitty." Yugito shakes at the malice in his voice.

"Yo get away from her." They all turn and she smiles as Bee is standing there.

"Hey Bee we were just going." The three chunin walk away.

"You ok Yugito?"

"Yeah thanks Bee."

"Hey I know the place holds sentiment for you because it was your parents but maybe it would be better until you can protect yourself better if you stayed with me and A."

"Oh um…"

"I just worry is all."

"Thanks Bee I'll think on it." Bee smiles.

"Thanks Yugito." Bee waves as he runs off. Yugito smiles herself as she walks into her house.

Mist

Yagura sighed as he sat in his office. He wondered what Utakata had done as he had sensed Saiken's power up to the three tails he could control. "Hopefully he didn't do anything too stupid." Mei Terumi entered Yagura's office.

"Mizukage-sama we think we have a lead on Yun."

"Good why he didn't like the old Mizukage he was fiercely loyal to his old captain and who knows what he may do to whoever killed the man."

"Understood do we try to bring him in then?"

"Yes he is quite the shinobi and I don't want to have to kill him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Understood Yagura-sama."

Waterfall

Fu panted as she ran through the forest around her village. "Oh Fu come out come out where ever you are." How did she get stuck with this crazy guy as her mentor even if he was the best swordsman in all of Waterfall he was trying to kill her. She looks around the tree only to see he has disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Boo." She jumps up and away as he is standing right behind her. "If I was an enemy you would be dead." Fu takes a moment to prepare herself and then lunges down at the man sword drawn as he yawns and simply sidesteps the attack. "Come on Fu you can do better than that." Fu growls and charges him. She goes for a thrust but he sidesteps it and redirects the attack into a tree. Before she can pull out the sword he goes to cut her and she is forced to abandon the sword. "Ok Fu get pass me and get your sword and we will end today's session." Fu just sighs it was going to be a long day.

Iwa

Roshi and Han laughed as they sat in the bar swigging sake. "That was one of the easiest missions the old man's ever given us."

"True but then again most missions are easy for us thanks to Son Goku and Kokuo."

"Yes but we didn't even need them for this one." The waiter walks over.

"Here you go Roshi Han another free drink on the house."

"Thanks." Roshi pours himself some of the sake then hands the bottle to Han who drinks right from it.

"I swear they act like we went back and time and won the war against Konoha sometimes with as much free booze as they give us."

"Haha please Han you know it's just the old man trying to be nice to us after some of the crap we had to deal with a few years back."

"Yeah you're right well let's drink to a successful mission once more."

"Here here." The two clink glass to bottle and chug their sake.

Suna

Gaara really hated his sand defense some times as even with all the practice he put in it would still automatically react sometimes if he wasn't paying attention. Now was one such case his sand had gone to defend him from his sisters hug. "Sorry Temari I need to get a better handle on this or one of these days it's going to cause a problem." Temari walks over to Gaara and gives him the hug she had tried before knowing this time the sand would ignore her.

"Don't worry about it Gaara you'll get it." Gaara smiles he was glad to have her and Kankuro it made up for their father not being there all the time.

"Thanks Temari."

"Sure Gaara now come on it's almost time for lunch." Gaara just nods as he recalls his sand and follows his sister back home.

Konoha

Naruto panted as he stood there the last time was so close. "One more time." He creates a clone and starts the soul transfer jutsu. He smiles as slowly but surely he starts to transfer Kurama to the clone. "Almost almost just a bit more." Sweat poured down his face as he concentrated. He reached the last hurtle and was determined to jump over it as he took a deep breath and…

Waterfall

Fu had just managed to get her sword when she felt it. Youki and lots of it was coming from the direction of Konoha. "Fu what is it?" She turned to her father.

"It's like the Kyuubi is trying to free himself."

"That makes no sense he picked his host just like the others."

"I know but that's the way this youki feels right now."

Iwa

Roshi and Han stopped talking for a moment. "Han."

"Yeah Roshi that's the fox alright but what's he doing?"

"Who knows?"

Suna

Gaara stopped in mid bite. "Gaara is something wrong?"

"I hope not but I can sense the Kyuubi Jinchurriki giving off waves of youki."

Mist

Utakata had just returned when they felt it. "Damn."

"Indeed that's a lot of energy."

Kumo

Bee stopped lifting weights as he sensed the power. "Wow." Yugito was in her house making some lunch when she felt the outpour of youki.

"What in the world?"

Konoha

Naruto was enveloped in a red light which soon faded away. Naruto was on his hands and knees panting but he couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked up. Standing there in all his glory was Kurama the nine tailed fox his nine tails swishing behind him. **"Well kit good job you did it."** Just then about fifty ANBU and Minato appeared in the clearing.

"Kurama-sensei." The ANBU stood down as Minato walked over to his sensei the man who had helped him create the flying thunder god technique. "Good job Naruto."

"Thanks…dad." Naruto was still trying to regain his air.

"Ok then this is good now I can start on the seals that will make this like a second body for you but for now Naruto don't let anyone know you can do this so sensei if you wouldn't mind."

**"Sure I'll return to the boy." **Kurama focused and released his soul back into Naruto.

"As I said Naruto no one is to know that goes for you ANBU as well keep it quiet for now."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that the ANBU dispersed back to the village.

"I'm proud of you Naruto now remember don't tell anyone alright."

"Sure thing dad."

"Good now come on you should be home for lunch."

"You coming?"

"I got things to do at the office I'll see you for diner."

"Ok bye dad." Naruto runs off to the Namikaze estate. Minato smiles as he heads back to the Hokage office.

Cave in Rain

"Pain." Pain turns to the voice and bows.

"Madra-sama."

"The boy is progressing quicker than I thought just earlier he learned how to transfer the demons soul to a clone."

"That will only be a minor setback my lord."

"Yes but it's time to bring peace to Rain I want you and the others to take care of Hanzo."

"Understood Madra-sama." The man known as Madra moves back into the shadows and disappears.

"Konan." Soon the only female member of the group is before him.

"Yes Pain-sama."

"Gather the others we are going to remove Hanzo the Salamander from power."

"At once Pain-sama." Konan disappears just as quickly as she had appeared.

Kato

The city was a bustle with activity as people went about their daily lives. Riuki watched from his palace as people went about trading goods and eating lunch. It was quite modern compared to other cities in Yamato as the man smiled. Just a day ago he had gotten a message from Jiraiya stating that Minato would be glad to have him as a guest when they held the chunin exams in six years. Riuki felt everything was going right in the world and hopefully in six years he would be able to shut Ryu up about invading the ninja nations hell he had a hard time controlling Yamato the last thing he needed was to try and add the Elemental nations to his list of problems.

North lands

In a deep hole a being stirred. **"Kurama so that's where you've been hiding." ** The being stood up and stretched. ** "I hope you're ready old rival I will take your head." **He roared out his challenge to the heavens as he exited the cave.

Rouge: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rouge: Thanks now then read and review please


End file.
